Who would Know?
by SquishyGirl
Summary: Hermione finds out her families dark secret and is sort of not really kidnapped from her regular world. Will she ever see Harry and Ron again? Will she return to Hogwarts? Will she be dark or light? DMHG BZHG HPGW
1. You Don't Even Know Sirius!

Hello readers! Do enjoy this fanfic it is again a Hermione Draco thing but hey I like them so please review and read, read, read!

SquishyGril

Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I own nothing :'(

He sat in his father's private den with his mouth wide and eyes bulging he simply stares at his father.

"Y-you _have_ to be joking right?" he asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

"Oh no son, this is no joke. You are to stay there along with a few others and make sure no harm comes to her."

Nodding slightly and incredibly slowly he reviewed all that he had just heard.

"Now remember you have to make sure that MacNair does his job right. Understand?"

"Yes sir." With that he left the room and headed toward the 'backyard' to go flying and forget about his current situation.

"_I never knew she was a pureblood. It just doesn't seem possible…"_ he thought to himself.

0000000

She walked downstairs to find her parents already eating breakfast.

"Morning mum, dad." They grunted their reply as she made her way into the family room with her freshly made bagel. Switching n the television to a pet station she started on her breakfast as her parents came to join her.

"Hey dad, look at that dog! It kind of reminds me of Snuff- well Sirius…except that one has more hair!"

"That traitorous piece of slime." Her father muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Hermione heard him.

"What did you say?" His face paled as he realized his mistake. "Dad what are you talking about? You don't even know Sirius!"

"Sweet-heat, calm down! You don't even know if I was talking about this Sirius man, which I can tell you right now I wasn't." By this time her mother had entered the conversation.

"Hunny, maybe we should tell her. She _is_ 17 you know."

"_I am so confused." _Thought Hermione, "What haven't you told me?" Hermione's confusion growing at an alarming rate.

"Now Hermione…don't get upset but…your father and I are not Muggles." Her parents now stood in front of her anxiously waiting her response but all Hermione could do was stare at them with her mouth opened.

"Then who are you?" They hesitated slightly but eventually the raised their left sleeve to reveal the dark mark. Hermione couldn't believe it. It just didn't make sense. She slowly stood and pretended to get a better look at the mark that swirled on her parents arm. They also moved closer but before they knew it Hermione had booked it and was already at the front door.

"Pretificus Totalus!" Her father yelled. Hermione froze as slowly fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"We are sorry hunny but you were going to find out sooner or later. And it's not that horrible but now that you know who we are…we won't be here most of the summer." Hermione just stared up at her parents. If she could move she would have hexed them both and apparated to the Burrow but that wasn't going to happen now. "We have invited a few trusted friends to come watch over you when we are not here so you won't be totally alone but for now I think it would be best if you went up to your room and had a nap before they got here." Her mother finished. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't handle it. She was released from the binding spell but she also heard the lock in the front door click. She knew there was no escape for her so she slowly made her way to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and sat on her bed just staring at one of the posters that now decorated her bedroom wall. Normally she would haven probably started crying but she found that no matter how she looked at her situation she was too shocked to cry or even feel sad she just sat there staring. She didn't even notice the two cracks heard downstairs as two Death Eaters that she probably hated the most apparated their way into her house.

00000

"Is she alright?" the young man asked.

"Yeah she's fine…so when is it to be done?" Hermione's mother asked slightly guilty and terribly worried about what was to happen to her daughter.

"Probably later today or tomarrow. The Dark Lord wants it done as soon as possible." MacNair said. He also noticed the young man standing beside him fidget with his clothes. He was definitely nervous probably worried but it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

Shortly after the conversation between MacNair and Hermione's mother was over he decided to go and visit Hermione to see how she was handling things. He lightly knocked on the door and entered. Her head quickly snapped in his direction and a sudden glare appeared on her face.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I supposed to stay here all summer with you so if you want to enjoy it I suggest you act a bit nicer than that. And I came to see how you were."

"What do you care? Well I guess the only good thing out of this is you can't make fun of me anymore huh? What a blow that must have been for calling me a Mudblood all those years when really I wasn't…shows how smart you are."

He slowly walked in the room and over to the bed where she sat. She was still in a major shock so it still hadn't sunk in. "_Poor Granger…she's going to be devastated."_ She just looked at him as he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Before she knew it she was crying her soul out to Draco Malfoy who was softly rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort to her in her ear. It didn't sound that great but something in them made her feel better. Her tears started to slow and she slowly fell asleep in Draco's arms clutching desperately and the front of his shirt. He shifted them slightly so that he now rested against the backboard as he rocked her in her sleep. Neither of them noticed the two older figures looking into the room as their daughter cried herself to sleep, feeling entirely guilty but at the same time they knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's the way the cookie crumbles. The next chapter should be up soon hope you all enjoyed this one. Review!

SquishyGirl


	2. Rated R

Chapter two everyone hope you like it and just to cover everything said. Draco is not in love with Hermione he is being sympathetic but he will be a lot meaner later I guess… but anyways on with the story.

Squishy Girl

Disclaimer: J.K.'s not mine…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She woke in Draco's arms as her situation suddenly came rushing back to her. Few tears fell but she angrily wiped them away as she realized that she was still resting with Draco. She pulled away quickly making him realize that she was awake.

"Good evening. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm confused, angry and incredibly hungry." A small smirk appeared on his face at her thought of food.

"Well dinner is almost ready. You've been out pretty much all day." She nodded slowly as she made her way to the door. Once it was open she dashed out so quickly you wouldn't even know she had been standing there. It was as if she thought Draco would come after her or something.

She slowed down as she reached the stairs as she tried to calm herself enough to face her parents. As she reached the landing she heard her parents conversing with someone else.

"Do you think she will adapt ok? I'm so worried about her MacNair." She heard her mother say. She edged closer to the entrance to try and get a better look when she saw the man her parents were talking to. As she looked harder she recognized him as the executioner that was to be used to kill Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

"She'll be fine with Draco there to help her. Once you move Blaise and his little sister are supposed to accompany them so she can get used to her new way of life. After all being a Slytherin will be much different."

"True…the move will be better for all of us I think. A-after i-it happens she won't want to live here anymore." It sounded as if her mother was on the brink of tears.

"_I'm moving?" _she thought desperately. "_Why is everything changing for the worst?!"_ Not able hear anymore of what was going to happen to her she made her presence noticed.

"Mother, what is for dinner?"

"Oh, Hermione!" Her mother quickly rose from the table and made her way over to her daughter prepared to hug her.

"Don't touch me." Her mother froze as the smile from her face faded. "Now I will repeat, what is for dinner?"

"Um…stir-fry, hunny, it's your favourite." Her mother replied a bit worried at her daughter's attitude. Hermione made her way slowly over to the table as Draco came into the kitchen. Her mother rushed over to his side and instantly started a conversation of urgent whispers.

"What is wrong with her?" her mother asked.

"Nothing. She was fine when she woke up and when she left I hung back so she could have some time to herself."

"O-okay" she sighed deeply and went to join her daughter at the table where the dinner was now served.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and Hermione eventually made her way to bed escorted by Draco.

"Would you like me to spend the night with you tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah right, I bet you would love that eh? Well forgive me if I just don't happen to trust you Malfoy. Thank-you for earlier but you are my enemy and I am not just gonna get all friendly just because my parents have lied to me my entire life."

"Actually Granger we aren't enemies anymore. We are on the same side now."

"What do you mean we are on the same side? You are a Death Eater and I would die before I become one of them." A smirk came to his face as he prepared to burst her bubble.

"Face it Granger. Both your parents are Death Eaters. Did you really think you wouldn't become one?" Worry flushed through her as she started to hyperventilate.

"_My life is going down the drain and there is nothing I can do about it. What will Harry and Ron think? Will I ever get to see them again? I wish Dumbledore were here." _She started to cave as her thoughts passed. As soon as she thought something bad she thought something worse. She eventually felt strong arms encircle her. Whipping around she realized that is was Draco. She tried to fight it but she broke down once again and started to cry.

He sighed quietly so she looked up into his eyes. She saw concern, tiredness, and slight annoyance. She finally realized what a pain she must be and pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry." To her surprise he pulled her back to him and held her tightly. She instantly held onto him and let silent tears of sorrow and confusion roll down her face.

Slowly Draco pulled her back to her bed and lowered both of them so they were lying on top of the covers. She continued to hold onto him tightly as he slowly brought down the covers and covered them with them. Eventually they both fell asleep still holding each other. Draco's last thought was "_Wow, Granger has got one hell of a time comin' at her." _

Unknown to both of them the pair of red eyes watching them and smiling at the progress both of them had made. If everything went as well as it was going then she would be with Draco and away from Harry and Ron in less than a month! Giving them one last glance he slowly slunk back down the stairs to the kitchen where he apparated away.

0000000000

The next morning Hermione woke alone. She breathed in a breath of relief as she got up and walked over to her bathroom to start her shower as she began to remove her clothing. She started on her pants when she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. Whipping around she saw MacNair sitting on a chair by her window watching her with a smug smirk on his lips. She scrambled for her shirt as she desperately tried to cover herself which only made him laugh more.

"I didn't think you would be so willing Mudblood."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Again the man laughed as he rose from the chair and made his way over to her. In fear she staggered backwards as she neared the bathroom door. He walked closer and closer until she finally hit the bathroom door and began to struggle with opening it.

"Give it up Mudblood." He said as he waved his hand and she was thrown across the room and onto her bed. Hermione screamed out of shock as she saw MacNair at the other side of her room. She was scared for se sensed what was about to happen but for Merlin-sakes she was a Gryffindor. Slowly she blinked as she prepared herself but when she opened her eyes MacNair was standing right in front of her. Her breath hitched from surprise but she relaxed her thoughts as they stared at each other for a little more than a second and then Hermione came back to her senses and kicked him in the balls. MacNair fell to the ground in pain and Hermione booked it to her door. As she went to reach for the door knob her body froze and she fell backwards with a soft thud.

Fear built up again as her body drifted back to her bed and was placed there/ Hermione looked over to see MacNair with his wand pointed at her and with a light flick her body was spread out and her hands and feet chained to her bed posts. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she realized that there was no way out of this. She couldn't use magic because her wand was in her trunk and she couldn't move her body she couldn't scream for help for she found that her voice was silenced and she couldn't fight MacNair off because again she was not in control of her body.

As he neared closer to her she felt her voice come back to her and she started to pray in whispers and she shut her eyes tight as she felt her clothes disappear and she tried to think of Ron and Harry as she felt his skin touch hers and she tried to imagine someone saving her and a happy ever after as he painfully entered her body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs reading a book while trying to figure out how to work what was called a 'tell-a-vision' he heard her scream. Draco's head shot up as he knew what was happening. It was horrible hearing her scream it made shivers of disgust go up his back. MacNair could've been nice and put a silencing charm on her or something but honestly this was too much for him to handle. Hermione started screaming out names and help and all he could do was sit there. There was really nothing he could do about it. He turned the volume on the 'tell-a-vision' for that was one of the few things he knew how to do but something made him stop. Listening closely he distinctively heard his name. It was Hermione. It sounded like she was losing energy and was about to pass out or something but she was saying his name. It was kind of a hopeless yell but didn't quite make it. It was getting quieter but then she screamed again and that's when he had had enough. Turning off the 'tell-a-vision' the other thing he new how to do he ran down to the basement where he knew there was an extra bedroom and he threw himself on the bed and covered his ears with as many pillows as he could find. He still faintly heard her screams but it was better than nothing. He was down there for a good twenty minutes before all the screaming stopped. He was unsure why it took so long…probably because Granger was too much of a fighter, he thought. He slowly ascended the stairs to see MacNair coming down the stairs with a bored look on his face. He nodded his head toward Draco and then apparated away.

Slowly but surely Draco made his way up the stairs and opened the door to see…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya I just thought it was getting boring enough for one chapter so I will let you guys do whatever and I hope it wasn't to gruesome but ya this is it and I will try to update later!

SquishyGirl


	3. Friendly Visits

Chapter 3 coming at ya! I don't really have anything to say just hope you like it!

Squishy Girl

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed….I am not J.K. Rowling…:'(

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was now taking a warm bath while Draco cleaned her sheets, bed, clothes and changed her room. What was once a pink room was now a light blue. The double bed was enlarged to a queen and made more comfortable so it felt like a brand new one. The sheets were blue with a whit duvet cover with blue flowers embroidered in it. The carpet was changed and all the furniture was all pine and polished. He also made sure that there weren't any bed posts. Just as he finished her room he heard something fall in the bathroom. He opened the door and found her lying on the ground with a white fluffy bathrobe on.

"I didn't know how much it hurts to walk." She said.

"_So she is still in pain." _Draco thought. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"Malfoy, what did you do to my room?"

"I changed it obviously. I didn't think you would want to be in a room you just finished being- -"His sentence was stopped as Hermione put a small hand to his lips.

Draco placed Hermione on the bed and pulled the covers over her and left the room.

After MacNair had left Hermione's room she had vomited by her bed and passed out still chained to her bed with blood on her sheets. Sometime while she was sleeping Malfoy had but a cold cloth on her forehead and he was there when she woke up. She was scared to let him touch her at first but eventually he had figured a way into doing it. He had carried her to the bathroom and drew her a bath and helped her get in. Hermione had cried for a good half an hour in the bath before the water got too cold and she tried to get out. She got to the bathrobe but then a pain pierced through her lower half as she tried to walk. Now she was lying in bed all by herself with a new sheets and a pretty duvet cover, new walls surrounding her and see was alone. Slowly she started to close her eyes as sleep took her over but not before a few silent tears leaked from her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was downstairs fixing himself a sandwich when he heard a soft knock at the door. He walked to the front and opened the door but no one was there. He stepped outside and looked both ways but no one was there.

"_Whatever"_ he thought and walked backwards into the house closing the door and locking it. He turned around and jumped in shock and surprise to see his friend Blaise standing directly behind him.

"Holy shit mate! You just don't do shit like that."

"You should have seen your face!" was all he said and walked back to the kitchen and ate the sandwich that Draco had made for himself. He entered the kitchen and noticed that Isabelle, Blaise's little sister was also with him.

"How did you guys get in here anyways?" Draco asked while preparing himself another sandwich.

"Dude it is a muggle house how do you think we got in here?"

"Ya, right …didn't think of that." Draco said as he set his sandwich on the counter and went to put the meat away. When he turned back around his sandwich was no where to be seen. He looked up at Blaise who was now looking at his sandwich with a look of appreciation and nodding his head slightly. Blaise then looked up at Draco,

"Good sandwich. Thanks man."

"Honestly! That was for me idiot!"

"Sorry mate don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Whatever." He turned back around to the fridge to make yet again another sandwich.

When everyone was done eating they entered the living room in which the t.v. sat.

"Hey Blaise check this out," he turned on the T.V. "it's called a tell-a-vision!" Blaise ran over to his side in excitement as they started to examine what was called a 'remote control'.

"See, the vol. means volume. It makes it go louder and quieter and I don't really know what cha stands for but it changes the different pictures. And the pictures talk they say things and make jokes and there really funny. But I really want to know what cha means."

"It means channel, those buttons change what is called a channel."

Both boys looked around to see Hermione standing there with her hair tied into a ponytail with a light blue halter and short jean shorts on.

"Uh, hey Granger…well uh well do you know what your real last name is?" Blaise asked.

"No actually I wasn't aware that my last name changed at all." She said as she took the remote control from the two boys and sat on the couch and started to watch T.V.

"Well yeah I mean you think that we wouldn't know that you weren't a Mudblood if you hadn't changed your last name? Almost all purebloods are well known. But um…I'm not quite sure exactly who you are…" Blaise said as his eyes started to glaze over and he entered his thoughts. Draco just shrugged and sat in an armchair and also started to watch T.V.

"Now what exactly is this picture called?" Draco asked pointing at the screen.

"They are called television shows not a picture and this is called Friends it is about a bunch of friends and they live in New York and do a whole bunch of stuff and it is interesting."

"Right sounds boring." Just then a pop was heard in the kitchen. 

"Go away." Was the only thing Hermione said.

"I don't think I will actually." Pansy said as she strutted her way into the living room.

"Get out of my house before I curse you out." Hermione said whipping her wand out which neither of the boys had seen. Pansy stopped walking and just stared at Hermione's wand before glaring at her and aparrating away.

"Holly crap Granger…well…whatever…you're being testy aren't you."

"Don't talk to me about being testy I have every right to be a bitch if I want to and if you have a problem with it then you can leave as well."

Blaise shot a confused and worrisome look towards Draco who was making a motion across his neck with his hand basically saying to shut up. Blaise nodded and went into the kitchen and made himself more food.

"You know you're not going to be able to take any of this shit with you to your new home. It's a wizarding home and they won't let you."

"Who are they? If you're talking about Voldemort I don't care because he doesn't control me."

"He will soon enough." Draco said under his breath. Hermione then stood and left the room. Blaise was about to rise when out of nowhere a hand slapped him. Draco was then slapped as well.

"What the hell was that for Isabelle?" Isabelle didn't answer but headed up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door. Isabelle was about ten and didn't like when someone felt left out. She was ten not an idiot she knew when someone wanted to blast a certain Slytherin into an oblivion. Isabelle didn't get an answer from Hermione so she opened the door and let herself in. Hermione was on her bed writing in a book and Isabelle went over and sat on the bed.

"What are you writing?" Hermione looked up at Isabelle and then went back to writing.

"I am cursing your brother and Malfoy to hell to see if it works or not."

"Interesting can I help?" Hermione looked up again with a look of confusion but then she looked down at what she had written and then figured that it wasn't worth it.

"How about we play a game instead?"

"Okay what do you want to play? My favourite is exploding snap!" Isabelle said excitedly. (Okay she is not an idiot but she is ten guys c'mon)

"Alright I got a some of that." Hermione said and her and Isabelle played exploding snap.

Hermione and Isabelle then made there way downstairs and found the boys still playing with the television and she decided to make some Kraft Dinner because she didn't really know how to make anything else and since she hadn't seen her parents for a least a day she figured they wouldn't be home any time soon so she entered the kitchen and started to work.

When she was done and started separating the portions for the four of them she noticed the guys had come into the kitchen and were sitting at the table looking at her expectantly.

"Hungry?" They both nodded eagerly.

"_Men and food, honestly you would think there are more important things in life."_ She thought as she handed out three bowls keeping one to herself.

"What is this?" Hermione looked up to see Blaise looking at his food in different directions and stabbing it with his fork to see if it were alive or something.

"It's K.D. and basically it is noodles with cheese."

"Okay I'm cool with that." He said and started eating.

Blaise seemed like an okay guy and he hadn't been what she expected in the least. But nothing is really what it seems. When dinner ended Blaise was about to hook arms with her and probably take her to bed but she dodged out of the way and ran upstairs. Blaise looked at Draco and he just shrugged.

"_I guess he doesn't know everything about the plan…"_Draco thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you have it another one done. Hope you like it and I want to know everything you think about it! Is Blaise being to nice? Is there not enough conflict between Draco and Hermione? Tell me tell me I want to know!

SquishyGirl


	4. Explosion!

Alright here is number four hope you guys like it and keep up the reviews!

Now I would like to say that in this chapter I mention Hermione's address. I have no idea if it is a real address but I figured Hermione's house didn't have a name like the Malfoy's … you know Malfoy Manor… well anyway I just thought I would give you a heads up and say that Hermione's address is mentioned but it is not a real one!"

Squishy Girl

Disclaimer: Not Mine

The next morning Hermione woke up to someone shaking her. As she opened her eyes she realized it was Blaise and moved across the bed so he was no longer touching him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes…I-I'm fine just…please don't touch me." Her voice was shaky and Blaise knew something was bothering her. 

"You know I wasn't going to hurt you. I was just waking you up because I think Draco and I were trying to make breakfast and well…we just never have done that without house elves before so um…some things may be burnt."

"You're shitting me right?" Blaise shook his head and looked down at his feet. Hermione on the other hand jumped out of bed wearing a tank top and short shorts ran downstairs to see her kitchen covered in black burn spots and half of her counter gone.

"What the fuck happened here?!" She was livid.

"I told you we tried to make breakfast." Blaise said calmly which just made Hermione angrier. She blinked twice, shook her head and then walked over to both boys and slapped them each twice.

"Hey what was that for?" Draco asked.

"That was for burning my house! Do you know how long this will take to fix?"

"It won't be your house after today! You're moving! Get over it Granger at least this way you have one less room to say good-bye to!"

"You asshole!" Hermione slapped Draco again and ran to her bedroom. Slamming the door she opened her trunk and searched for her wand. Finding it she started to blow things up. Her new dresser with all her clothes in it, she burned. The armoire in which her prized muggle possessions, she blew it up. Burned her carpet and everything Draco changed in her room she changed back and burned the new things he gave her.

Sitting down in the middle of the room she looked around to see little bits of wood on fire and it made her feel peaceful. In a matter of seconds her door burst open and two boys and a curious girl entered her bedroom.

"Holy shit Granger you didn't fucking have to destroy everything I gave you! Some of those were Malfoy heirlooms!" Draco said his voice high and angered.

Blaise walked over to Hermione and kneeled so that he was at eye-level with her. He brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes and she flinched. Blaise of course took nothing of it.

"Are you finished having fun now?" He said his voice light and carefree. Hermione looked up into his eyes and simply glared at him.

Blaise once again, stood and grabbed her hand to help her up but Hermione jumped away from him.

"What's your problem?" Blaise walked over to her and tried to help her up again but she dodged it as well and ran to her bathroom and locked the door.

Blaise turned to Draco with a questioning look.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"None of your business Zabini." Draco walked out of the room closely followed by Blaise.

"None of my business eh? And what is with the last names all of a sudden. And why the fuck did you guys have to start screaming? I think from the yelling and all the things blowing up I got a headache … and I don't like headaches Draco."

"Whatever." That was all he said as he continued to walk away. Blaise just stopped and stared as Draco the guy that is supposed to be his best friend, walk away angrily after he did nothing at all! Draco walked all the way to the basement and Blaise heard a door slam and then sighed.

"What is this world coming to Isabelle?" He asked including his sister for the first time.

"I don't know Blaise but while they are doing nothing but moping why don't we fix lunch because I am hungry and no we are not using the stove." With that she walked into the kitchen with Blaise at her heels.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Harry sat at the desk in his room thinking of Ginny. He wanted to be with her so bad but things are so complicated right now that it isn't a possible relationship Harry thought.

His attention was brought back to the parchment in front of him with the thought of complication. They were lists, lists of assumptions, hopes, and hunches. Not one of the words scribbled on those pages made any sense to him as his brain filled with doubt at every possible idea. He needed Hermione. Hermione would be able to keep him sane.

Sighing he blew out the candle on his desk and left the room heading for the kitchen.

"Ron we need to go get Hermione and bring her back here."

Ron looked up from his food which was rather messy and all over his face. He had changed a little bit in the rough times. He had dark spots under his eyes and they had lost the spark of liveliness in them and were now dull and pale.

The sound of Hermione however brought that spark back. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he stood up and took his plate to the sink.

"Yeah alright that sounds like a good idea. I need Hermione right now. She will keep me sane."

Harry just smirked at his friend and started towards the fire place grabbing a handful of floo powder. Turning the flames green both he and Ron stepped into the flames.

"91 Boulevard Road!" the both said.

With a whirl and a big inhale of soot the two landed in Hermione's living room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a sound of someone flooing into the living room and Blaise and Isabelle rushed out to see the commotion.

"Oh shit!" Blaise and Isabelle said in unison.

"What the fuck?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Who the hell decided to floo into this house if - -" came the voice of Draco as he came walking up the stairs. He paused at the foot of the stairs and stared at the sight in front of him.

"Oh shit."

"Who the fuck decided to floo into my house honestly- -" came Hermione's voice as she descended the stairs she stopped halfway to look at the site in front of her.

"Oh shit"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione what in the world is going on here?" Harry asked as calm as he could manage.

"Um…well Malfoy is here for the summer and I am moving today and Blaise and his sister are also staying for the summer…I won't be able to see you until school if you even go back and right now I am taking my wand here and I plan on blowing up my roof. Excuse me." She finished as she started to point her wand up at the roof when out of nowhere it was knocked away.

"Look Granger…well whoever you are…" Blaise started then turned to look at Draco, "Man we gotta figure out who she really is eh? Anyway…whoever you are … well Hermione um I don't think it wise to blow up the roof I mean the kitchen and your bedroom are fixable but a roof is definitely noticeable." He said in a very calm voice.

Harry and Ron just stared at the scene surrounding them as Hermione talked about two death eaters in her home for an entire summer, not being able to see her, her moving and that was when they walked forward and took Hermione's hand and started to pull her away.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly as Ron and Harry touched her. They were her best friends she had ever had but she still couldn't stand being touched just yet. At least when Malfoy carried her places he used a charm that made it feel like she was just floating, but this was different, and she didn't like it.

Ron and Harry continued to walk towards the fireplace planning on taking her back to Twelve Grimmauld Place when Draco stepped in front of them.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

"We, Malfoy are taking Hermione home with us where she belongs instead of in the company of death eaters thank-you very much." Harry said calmly and he slowly drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Move out of my way."

Malfoy just stood there for a little while staring at Harry before dramatically pretending to think about it and then answering:

"No. I don't think I want to do that and besides, I am on strict orders to keep Hermione here. She is moving to her new home today and by the way you might want to stop holding her hand. She doesn't like it."

Hermione quickly opened her eyes and tried to pretend like everything was ok which surprisingly she did very well as she glared at Malfoy.

"Actually I think she doesn't like you more than us holding her hand so I would back away Malfoy before I curse you."

"You know Potter I don't think you are listening to what I am saying here. Hermione is to stay here and she is moving in about," Draco paused to look at his watch, "two hours in which time we have to repair and gather the belongings that she didn't blow up in her room and that may take some time so I would suggest you leave before I have to force some authority upon you."

"Oh my god I have no time for you two to be arguing just get the fuck out of the way!" Ron said as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"Rectasempra!" Draco was sent flying into the fireplace and that is when all hell broke loose.

"Oh you did not just do that you slimy traitorous git!" Blaise shouted, his wand now pointed at Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron ducked the spell as Draco started to get up from his position near the fire place in close proximity to being burned. He then joined into the fight and before anyone knew it Hermione and Isabelle had retreated to the spare bedroom to avoid the commotion downstairs when all of a sudden the door to the room was burst open and in came the men still in a heated battle.

"_That's it!"_ Hermione thought. Whipping out her wand she said the words:

"Petrificus Totalus!" Her wand was aimed at the middle of the clump of fighting boys and just as she had suspected the spell had hit them all and there was silence again in which Isabelle and herself finished their game of Exploding Snap.

When they were finished Hermione stood up from her spot on the couch positioned in that room.

"Now listen Harry and Ron. My parents are death eaters and I am in danger. Something bad has already happened to me but I will talk to you guys about it later. I love you both but just so you nor I get in trouble I think it would be best if you two left. I will be in contact don't you worry and you two," she said turning towards Draco and Blaise, "will not get in the way with me contacting either of these two gentlemen or I will severely injure both of you and let me tell you, you have no idea of what I am capable of. Now when I lift this spell you all will go where you are needed. Blaise and Malfoy I need you to help me pack so lets get to it." Hermione finished as she lifted the spell. Ron and Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek as she tried her hardest not to flinch and they left through the fireplace and Hermione made her way to her room with other two boys in toe.

"Hey Granger, why do you call Blaise with his first name and me with my last? I mean I know I may have been meaner than Blaise but he didn't like you either so I just don't get it."

"I call him Blaise and you Malfoy because I like him better."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright now I know Hermione seems fine with the fact that she was just raped but don't worry she will break down I mean you have to remember that she IS a Gryffindor. So review and tell me what you think!


	5. FIGHT!

Thanks for the reviews guys!! I am glad that you are liking the story and I'm sorry to those who think Draco is being too harsh he will be softer! Well keep reviewing because I always want to know what you think!

Squishy Girl

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Hermione entered her bedroom she turned to face the two boys. It turns out Harry and Ron were better duelers for Draco and Blaise were currently sporting bloody faces and their clothes were ripped.

Rolling her eyes Hermione turned to her dresser Draco had given her that was now in pieces on the floor. Waving her wand silently the dresser fixed itself and the clothes and belongings in it were fixed as well. Sighing she looked next to her to see Blaise standing there with her trunk on the ground open.

As he looked at her he could tell how sad she was and angry for that matter that he and Draco fought with Potter and Weasel but hey it was there job…right? Hermione wasn't moving so he gently moved her over and started to pack her things. Draco on the other hand walked up to Hermione and was about to give her a hug when he was blasted across Hermione's room and hit the other wall.

"Wow Granger what the hell was that for?" Draco said in surprise.

"You know why you asshole. You were in the house the whole time. The whole time! I know you were you went into the basement. I know I shouldn't have thought that you of all people would help me but to literally sit in my house while … th-that…hap-pened t-to me…and you just sat there! I never would have thought you were that you were that far gone." Hermione finished in tears as she slid down the wall she was now leaning on. She had her head in her hands and was crying softly.

Draco sitting on the opposite wall had his eyes wide and looked as guilty as one would be if you left them in the dessert to die.

Blaise, putting two and two together was now currently looking at both of them with an amazed look on his face.

"Are you shitting me? That's what this is all about. And you actually sat in her basement listening to that shit! Man if I would have known that was going to happen I would at least have left the house."

This apparently was the wrong thing to say for Hermione's head shot up with renewed anger in her eyes.

"Y-you knew this was going to happen?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh my god." She said as she walked up and paced her room. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed.

"_Dear God, I know this is totally against everything I stand for but right now I don't there is another way I can go about doing this so I beg you to forgive my next moves please. Amen."_

"Crucio!" Hermione screamed her wand pointed in Draco's direction. He withered and screamed on the ground for about two minute's maybe but then it all stopped. Hermione didn't understand she hadn't lifted the spell.

"You see Granger you actually have to want to cause the person harm - -" his sentence was cut off.

"Oh trust me I want to harm you. I want to send you to hell and … well I don't want you to come back again so I guess I just want to curse you to hell." Slowly she walked over to Draco's form that was now lying on her floor. As she reached his side Draco looked up to see Hermione looking down on him.

"Look, I'm - -" His sentence was broken off again by a sharp pain that went from his stomach and coursed through his whole torso as he realized that Hermione had kicked him. She kicked him hard. He turned on his side and coughed up a bit of blood.

"What the fuck!"

"Get out of my room Malfoy before I do more than make you spit up blood."

Standing up slowly and spitting out a bit more blood on her floor he walked out of the room and to the kitchen where he apparated away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace of twelve Grimmauld Place and brushed the soot from their clothing. Ron's lip was slightly swollen and he was currently sporting a black eye while Harry had mere scratches. They were just about to go up to there rooms and find a way to rescue Hermione when Mrs. Weasley ran down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness! Ronald what has happened to you? Harry dear, well you look okay are you okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Good, good. WHERE THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE GOING WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE. YOU THINK WITH A WAR COMING UP YOU CAN JUST DO WHAT YOU PLEASE WITHOUT TAKING ANY PERCAUTIONS? HONESTLY YOU TWO WILL BE KILLED IN YOUR SLEEP AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP YOU BECAUSE WE WON'T KNOW WHERE THE MERLIN YOU HAVE GONE."

"Sorry mom but you don't understand Hermione is in danger. She's moving and Malfoy and Zabini are there and we think they are going to kill her and her parents aren't muggles and…and how can you blame us for wanting to get our best friend who is now under lockdown in her own home for Merlin's sake!"

"Don't you start with me young man. Harry dear…is it true about Hermione?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley and it's bad because she isn't aloud to leave the house and well the reason why we are so well Ron is so injured is because we got into a fight with Malfoy and Blaise Zabini because we were trying to save her but she um stopped us and sent us home. She says that she will get in contact with us but I don't think that will happen and…I-I don't know what to do."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth as if to say something but in the end she decided to shut it and she ran up the stairs.

"C'mon Ron lets get some rest and we will talk to the order about this later."

"Later Harry? Are you on crack! We can't worry about this later or talk to them later we need to deal with this now Hermione could die later. Do you not care at all?"

"Ron calm down and think about this. It is about a week into summer holidays and if that is what they were planning to do with Hermione than don't you think she would already be dead?"

Without waiting for a response from Ron, Harry made his way to his room thinking about how what he just said was the biggest lie he had ever told.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bowing deeply he approached his Lord.

"My Lord there may be a problem."

"What is it?" Lord Voldemort said in that sickening voice.

"Potter and Weasley have been to the girl's house and they started a fight."

"I see…the one person who happens to be haunting my thoughts is the one I didn't think about entering her house. What happened did they get away?"

"Yes sir they left by the fireplace as we were unable to get them before they left."

"_Meh so I twisted the story a bit. I can't tell him that Hermione broke up the fight that wouldn't sound right."_

"I see. I would like you to go back to her house and keep her locked in her room."

"Sir there is also a problem with that…you see she is …angry at me and has put up a ward so that I am unable to enter the room. Only Mr. Zabini and his sister can."

"So she can put up wards like that eh? I was unaware of how far along she was. Well then I need you to bring Zabini to me."

Nodding his head and bowing deeply he turned and left the room.

"_There is definitely something about Granger that he is not telling us…I'm gonna find out what it is."_

Aparrating back to Hermione's kitchen he left his curiosity behind and went to find Blaise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Moving In

Hey guys I am sorry this took so long for me to post but I was really busy and so here it is, Hermione moves and shit happens and there is a spotlight and all that good stuff but please read because there is important information being told her about Hermione confiding in Blaise so please read and tell me what you think.

Squishy Girl

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he landed in the kitchen he saw Hermione, Blaise and Isabelle waiting by the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was sitting beside Blaise her head leaning on his chest and looking like she had just finished crying sleeping lightly. Isabelle was playing with one of Hermione's muggle artifacts and Blaise was leaning against the banister, his eyes half closed with his arm around Hermione holding her body loosely.

A slow heat started to travel through his body at the sight of Blaise and Hermione but he pushed the thoughts away and walked over to the stairs and woke Blaise and Hermione.

Blaise quickly withdrew his arm from Hermione's slim form and stood up grabbing her trunk.

"What's up dude. It's about time you got back man we've been waiting for at least an hour."

"Sorry Blaise I got caught up. Well let's get a move on shall we. Hermione." He said as he held out his hand to help her up. She hesitated as he knew she would but eventually took his hand and stood up. Blaise and his sister made their way to the fireplace but Draco stopped them.

"The fireplaces are always monitored so we are taking a port-key. The dark lord has someone on the inside that is taking this shift so that no one real will know we used it."

Walking into the living room and making the remote control into a port key they all took a hold of the port key and were sent sailing through time and space until there feet landed hard on Hermione's new kitchen floor.

"Wow. This…this is nice. I didn't think it would be this good…but this…this is nice." Hermione said slowly as she looked around her kitchen and started walking into the next room.

The house was much larger than her old one and was much more elegant. All cabinets and such were made of dark wood and the kitchen counter and the floors were made of white marble.

Hermione slowly made her way up the staircase and into her room where she found a house elf patiently waiting for her on her bed.

"Miss Hermione! Thank goodness yous is here. Master was getting very angry. You must go see him now."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said giving the tiny creature a confused stare.

"I will show miss the room." The elf said as it jumped down from what Hermione saw happened to be a very large bed as the elf grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away to another room in her new home.

They came to a door with a metal knocker on it. The elf knocked twice and the door instantly opened.

"Come in Hermione." Hermione heard. The room was dark with only a single candle and a fireplace in the far corner giving off light. Through the dim light she could tell the room was decorated with dark green paint and dark furniture for she could scarcely see anything.

"Sit down." The voice said again as a light turned on almost like a spotlight that shone down upon a couch that was now visible through the dark room.

"How are you feeling." Hermione continuously looked around trying to find the mysterious voice that continued to talk to her. She already had a feeling of who it was but it would have made her feel the tiniest bit safer if she could see her interrogater.

"Honestly I am feeling pretty sick and I think I might throw up." She said somewhat sarcastically somewhat honestly. She was starting to feel a little sick from all those nervous butterflies messing around in her stomach. She was unsure what was going to happen in this room but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sorry to hear that…well maybe not…Potter and Weasley gave you a visit I hear." It was a statement not a question but Hermione didn't want to make the person angry so she answered anyway.

"Yes they did and they got into a fight with Malfoy and Blaise."

"Malfoy and Blaise you say?"

This also felt like a statement more than an answer but again she answered with a quiet yes and waited for her next question.

"Leave."

"W-what?"

"I said leave what is so difficult about that?" Hermione quickly got up and left the room. There had to be more than just that.

"_Why would they want me to confirm something like that. Does he think well whoever that person was…probably Voldemort but anyways he thinks that his little cronies would lie to him."_

Hermione made her way back to what she decided her room to be and started to unpack her clothes. She realized that she would probably have to start wearing more wizard clothing but as she continued to unpack she realized that the only thing she had was her school uniform and the dress that she wore to the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"_Oh well I guess those suckers are just gonna have to deal with it."_ She thought snidely. She knew she would probably never get away with it but she wanted to see how far she could push her parents.

"You know you should really learn how to treat your guests properly. I mean you just left us in the kitchen didn't even say that you would be right back or anything." Malfoy said from her door smugly.

"Don't start with me now Malfoy I am not in the mood."

"Well guess what? I couldn't give a shit if your not in the mood. I am and so there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You wanna bet? BLAISE!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Not even ten seconds later Blaise was in her room.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh nothing of importance Blaise but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I would like you to escort Mr. Malfoy away from my room and find him a room at the other side of this place so that it takes that much longer for him to come here and bug me."

Blaise just looked at her for a few seconds before nodding and turning to Draco, his best friend.

"Well you heard her. Let's go man. Anyways we got stuff we gotta do I was actually going to come here to look for you anyway."

Draco being the prat that he is was totally prepared to be stubborn and not leave the room but at the sound of 'stuff they had to do' his feet moved to the door and he and Blaise made their way to the room Hermione had just left.

As they entered they bowed to the dark lord and then sat down beside Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were also present.

"Zabini go get the girl and bring her here." Voldemort said to Blaise. With a quick nod of his head and a small bow he left the room and made his way back to Hermione's. He knocked on the door and waited for about a minute before he decided to walk right in. When he did he found Hermione with white round things in her ear a small black rectangle in her hands and she was dancing around her room with a white tank top and short black shorts on.

He slowly made his way over to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione stopped dancing looked at Blaise and picked a pair of baggy black pants and put them on over top of her short black shorts before talking to him.

"Yes Blaise? Can I help you?"

"Yeah actually the Dark Lord wants to see you."

"Tell him I don't care."

"I don't think I can do that Hermione."

"I don't care what you think right now. I want some time alone to soak in my music and would appreciate if Voldemort would leave me alone." Blaise flinched as Hermione said the Dark Lords name but didn't give up his attempt to bring her to the Dark Lord.

Blaise grabbed her wrist in attempt to start dragging her out of the room when she started screaming and thrashing around trying to get out of his grip.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! STOP IT STOP IT!"

Blaise let go quickly and stared at her.

"C'mon Hermione you don't think that I would ever do that to you." He said as he started to move forward to give her a hug, touch her cheek, something to make her feel better or something, but before he could he was sent flying across the room out into the hall and the door was slammed and he heard something click and he knew that she had locked him out.

"Shit Hermione…now what am I going to do?"

Slowly Blaise made his way back to the room in which Voldemort was now sitting probably getting ready to punish him when Blaise tells him that she has locked herself up in her room and won't come out. He reached the door and opened it as slowly as he could preparing himself for the pain in which he was about to endure.

"Where is the girl Zabini?"

Blaise bowed quickly and glanced at Draco then Hermione's parents and then back to his Lord.

"She has locked herself in her room and I am unable to counter the charm."

"Unable to counter it eh?" A small evil smile formed on the Dark Lords face before Blaise went crashing to the ground as he started wiggling in pain.

"Do you understand how easy it is to grab a girl by the arm and simply drag her if she is unwilling you incompetent fool!"

"I tried that my Lord but she burned my hand" he said quickly and very carefully not to be seen created a burn mark on his skin.

The curse was lifted from Blaise and he quickly got up from the ground with out stumbling from the pain still coursing through his body in short currents as he moved to take his seat next to Draco.

"The girl shall be punished for disobeying a strict order." Voldemort said to himself rather than the four people surrounding him.

"_Oh no…there is no way Hermione can be punished. Not this soon. I gotta do something!" _Blaise quickly started thinking as he suddenly had a flash back.

$FLASHBACK$

_Hermione was slowly standing up from the ground after Draco had left her room. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were flushed and she was sniffling. She looked so upset but still looked adorable with silent tears still rolling down her cheeks. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione flinched but forced herself to remain calm as Blaise touched her._

"_Look Hermione I don't really think I should say this but…I am sorry. You know Draco wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. If he did he probably would have died, I wouldn't be here and you would be punished even worse and than what you have so far and you would have to go through this alone. The dark lord would isolate you and you would be totally alone."_

"_I-I know but it still hurts. I mean I wouldn't expect him to do something about it anyway I guess but you really don't understand how horrible it was to now he was in my house and just sitting there listening to me scream."_

_Blaise tried to get the picture of Hermione screaming for help out of his head as he tried to think of something to comfort her._

"_I'm going to get away from here Blaise. Everyone thinks that I will just go along with everything but they're wrong. I'm going to escape and I am going to kill many people on my way."_

_Blaise looked at her working out in his mind what he was going to say to that._

"_Hermione you can't go…"_

"_Yes I can Blaise and I will. I ask you Blaise not to tell anyone that I told you this."_

"_I promise."_

$END OF FLASHBACK$

"_Sorry Hermione"_ Blaise thought.

"My Lord," Voldemort turned to look at Blaise, his maroon eyes burning into his own. "I-I don't think that we should punish the girl…yet."

"Are you questioning my judgment Zabini?" Voldemort asked a hint of surprise in his voice. Without answering Blaise continued.

"Hermione is adamant about finding a way to get out of here. She told me herself and I think that if you punished her now I think that will only make her want to escape more. I feel that we should give her time to get used to the way things work around here so that she knows what to expect. She should have a chance to get settled before we do something to her if she doesn't even know why she is being punished. I think we should give her two weeks to get used to things and if she continues to disobey then you take action."

Voldemort thought for a long while. It felt as if he was thinking for three hours when in reality it was only a little more than fifteen minutes.

"One week," he finally said as he got up from his chair, "Even though the girl is unaware of the way things work around here you are not and you should know by now that people don't tell me what to do whether their ideas are good or bad so even though you may have provided a good idea I hope you know that you are about to pay for it." He finished as he cruel smile crossed his features once again and Blaise was sent to the ground as more pain coursed through him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione hear a knock on her door sometime later and decided to open it. There in front of her stood a very sore looking Blaise. He pushed past her and limped into her room and laid down on her bed.

"Oh my god, Blaise are you okay?" She said.

"You…so…owe me one." He said as he slowly closed his eyes and let unconsciousness take over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there it is I hope you liked it. It took some time to think out but I finally finished it. Tell me what you think, what you like what you don't like. The works.

Squishy Girl


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I love the reviews!!!

Alright it's crunch time guys I have decided that I hate making up names and I have no idea what to make Hermione's last name! so give me something anything whatever you want but at least keep it realistic. After all I wouldn't want to write a name that no one likes nor can pronounce now would I? So give some shout outs! All names are welcome.

Squishy Girl

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione!" Blaise called. He was down the hall but in the three maybe four days in which Hermione has known Blaise she had learned his voice and he was the only one that called her Hermione. Draco insisted on calling her Granger and her parents called her by her hideous, hideous last name. A name she felt wasn't pretty enough to be presented to the public

"What do you want?"

"Honestly? I want a hug." He said as he walked into her room with a burn on his left forearm slightly above his dark mark. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth and gave him a hug.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Making a potion." He groaned as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Which one?"

"Healing." Hermione started to suppress laughs as she thought about Blaise burning himself while making a healing potion.

She suddenly heard multiple pops. Letting go of Blaise she walked around and exited her room making her way to the ledge where she could view the foyer. In the foyer with trunks and all were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and a boy with the last name of Nott.

"Pansy Parkinson, get out of my house this instant."

"Don't think so Mud-well Granger. I have orders to stay here and by the looks of it, Millicent and I will be fixing your wardrobe."

Hermione opened her mouth slightly ready to make a smart remark but her brain as fast as it was with facts was really bad with making insults on the spot so she shut her mouth and walked away. Blaise went down to greet Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent but totally ignored Pansy.

"Excuse me Blaise are you not going to say hi to me?" Pansy asked in a snobby tone.

"I wasn't planning on it," Blaise said making his way back up the stairs. "If you'll excuse me my friends, there will be a house elf present in a second to show you to your rooms.

Blaise then made his way to Draco's room where he found him sitting on the floor with a chair in front of him. Blaise, not knowing what Draco was doing watched quietly as Draco began to pound his head on the chair. It started slowly and softly but the hits to the chair kept getting harder and then suddenly Draco's head went right through the chair.

"Wow, what the hell are you doing Draco?! That could seriously injure that worthless brain of yours man get a grip!" Blaise said in a joking manner. Draco looked up to Blaise where a big black bruise was now spotted in the center of Draco's forehead.

"How long have you been doing this to yourself for?!" Blaise asked in shock at the bruise he swore he could see pulsing.

"I think about an hour." Smirking Blaise knelt down beside Draco and brushed his thumb over his bruise. Draco flinched slightly and then cursed rather loudly as Blaise pushed his thumbs into Draco's bruise.

Laughing Blaise rose from where he was kneeling as Draco's door opened again to a very curious looking Hermione.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione said noticing Draco's bruise.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hermione yelled making her way over to Draco. Blaise could only laugh but couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed at the attention Draco was getting.

"You know Draco you are the biggest idiot I have ever known. Not even Harry or Ron would do something that fucked up." Hermione noted. Pulling out her wand she tapped Draco's bruise twice. The cut started to bleed profusely for about two seconds and then it was gone. Hermione then waved her wand over Draco's body to clean the surprising amount of blood that had rolled down his face and onto his shirt and sleeves.

"All better." Hermione smiled as she got up from her position.

"You know you should start warning people before you start doing shit like that because I wasn't expecting you to make me bleed that bad." Draco said in a low voice, almost as if he was trying to warn her to do it again but there wasn't much feeling behind it.

Hermione helped Draco up as they heard a sharp intake of breath from behind them.

"And what do we have here?" Pansy said as she walked into the room. "Is there something between you and Draco here?" Pansy asked Hermione in a threatening tone.

Hermione didn't know what to really say. Draco had been there for her when she was upset and she felt kind of….something for that but he then again knew what was going on and then felt less of that something for that. Something was definitely there though. It was something she had never felt before. It wasn't that type of feeling like a crush…more like a feeling of knowing something will happen between them but not knowing just what yet.

"You know Pansy I don't think it is any of your business and in future reference, because you are in my house we have manners here and we knock on someone's door before entering." Hermione said and she walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think she should be resorted."

"I agree but I still want her with Potter and Weasel."

"Should we not resort her then?"

"I am undecided. First we need to discuss her coming out party."

"It shall happen on Potter's birthday as you asked."

"Good. I would like to see how much she has forgotten that Potter boy. How are she and Draco coming along?"

"Well see actually I find that she is finding an interest in the Zabini boy."

"Well make them a trio or something. I don't want two different relationships. It should all mix together."

"Yes, my lord. What shall I do about Parkinson?"

"Make sure she stays out of they way. Not too much. I want to see how the girl will react around her. But do what you must, give her potions, poison her brain, do what you find necessary to keep her on track."

"Yes my lord." Quickly bowing to his lord the man exited the room.

Meanwhile inside the room the man just left, Lord Voldemort sat in his high backed chair watching Hermione, Draco and Blaise sitting in Hermione's room talking and playing with her muggle artifacts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We should go flying." Draco said while lying on Hermione bed.

"I don't think so!" Hermione said sitting in her desk chair.

"Why not?" Blaise asked. "You're not afraid are ya?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"Well come on then, we gotta get you un-afraid!" Draco said as he took her hand and started to drag her towards the door. This time she didn't freak out from being touched or even being roughly handled but more to the fear of someone making her fly. Hermione started to giggle and screech as she scrambled to get out of his grasp. For a second she felt as if she was with Harry and Ron again, laughing and having a good time.

Hermione then realized that she wasn't with Harry and Ron but with two Slytherins instead.

"_I can't be having a good time with people I don't even like! I haven't even been myself the whole time I have been in this house! How can I be having a good time when Harry and Ron aren't here? These aren't my friends; Harry and Ron are…I need to go see them."_

Continuing to struggle with Draco she finally was free of his grasp and she apparated away. Hermione landed with a thud on her ass in her front yard instead of where she wanted to go.

"What the hell?!" Hermione said out loud.

She walked forward in attempt to leave her property but she hit a barrier of some sort and bounced back.

Realization of an obvious apparition barrier struck her and she started to cry now knowing that seeing Ron or Harry for the rest of the summer was obviously out of the question. Hermione turned back to face her house as her heart sank to her toes with despair.

Slowly but surely she slowly made her way back to her room ready to cry. When she opened her door fear replaced her sadness. Her room was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. Carefully she felt around her wall for her light switch but when she flicked it on the lights didn't turn on. Hermione tried a few more times flicking her light switch but no energy came from her light bulb in the center of her room. The only way to get light know would be to find her wand.

Hermione walked in slowly feeling around the walls and keeping her arms in front of her so she wouldn't trip and slowly made her way to her night table where her wand was placed. Suddenly the lights turned on and standing in the middle of Hermione's room was a very evil man that she never thought she would see.

"Were you trying to escape?" The man said in a sickening tone.

"WH-what? No I wasn't I just wanted to - -"

"SILENCE!"

Hermione moved backwards as the man in front of her moved forward.

"I don't care where you wanted to go or who you wanted to see. You're not supposed to go anywhere!!"

Hermione suddenly backed up into her wall as the man got closer. She cursed silently but continued to stare forward.

"Now tell me, which do you prefer? Would you like the Cruciatus or being sliced by a rather sharp sword?" He said evilly giving an eerie smile. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one she really was never given a choice for this.

Hermione started shaking her head still in shock and fear, not believing what was about to happen.

"No, no please don't do this, I didn't mean to - -"

Hermione's plead for Mercy was cut off by her screaming in pain as she was hit with a Cruciatus curse.

In-between her screams Hermione heard distant voices calling her name and her door rattling.

"_Harry, Ron? Is that you? Oh please don't leave me here!" _Were her last thoughts as she drifted into unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you think?

If you like let me know if you didn't let me know that too!

Squishy Girl


	8. Makeover

Hey guys! Oh my God! I am so sorry for the late update but exam studying and shit is killing me! Well I hope you like it, I'm hoping to get them back at school next chapter ok so tell me what ya think!

Squishy Girl

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8 Makeover

Her eyes slowly began to flutter open to see someone looking down upon her. Her vision was blurry as she tried to move her body but immediately regretted it as a wave of pain washed through her.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" a voice came from her left. She tried to move her head to see ho it was but the moment she shifted her body over, another shot of pain erupted inside her. Hermione screamed in pain as she tried to relax her body against the pain.

"Blaise man, do that charm again."

Hermione suddenly felt a cool rush of water run through her as her pain melted away, until she was brutally lifted and put into a sitting position. The charm started to wear off and she felt a dull pain sit upon her every fiber waiting to be triggered into something awful.

"Hermione I need you to relax, Blaise has gone to get a healing potion okay? You will feel better in a second."

Hermione merely groaned in response. For a second Hermione had thought Blaise was Harry with his dark hair but when Draco started to talk, reality slipped in and Hermione realized she was still in the pureblood hell hole.

As she waited for Blaise to come back with the healing potion she thought back to second year when Draco had just stated to call her a Mudblood. At that time Hermione wanted nothing more but to be a pureblood so she wouldn't have to deal with the ridicule and emotional pain that came with being muggle-born. It was never really clear to her why it even mattered that Draco called her that. It's not like they were close. They had been friends for a short time in first year. They would study in the far corner of the library but they slowly drifted away from each other as Hermione started to hang out with Harry and Ron and Draco hung with his Slytherin friends. Hermione now realized that being a muggle-born, real or not was much better way to live that a pureblood who was cursed most of their lives.

Just then Blaise entered the room with the healing potion and carefully poured it down her through as she could not move her arms to do it herself. Hermione immediately felt better as all the pain erased itself from her body. She did however continue to feel unbelievably tired.

Blaise and Draco helped her up from the found as she used them for support. It was weird to have them help her as if they were friends. Hermione wasn't quite sure how she felt about either of the two boys. Hermione wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Draco for what he didn't do for her but there was something inside her telling her to give him a chance anyways. Blaise, well Blaise is…Blaise. He was never really an enemy but he was never really a friend either. Blaise was a hell of a flirt and always seemed to make her smile.

Hermione's door opened again as Pansy and Millicent entered the room.

"So I heard you got your first punishment today." Pansy said. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and slowly walked over to her bed and lied down.

"Sorry Princess but you can't be a little whiny bitch as a pureblood."

"Pansy," Blaise said. His fists were clenched but other than that he looked perfectly calm.

"_She must really be annoying." _Hermione thought.

"That was out of line Pansy." Blaise finished.

"What Blaise? Just because she isn't used to shit means that we all have to treat her like a little porcelain doll? She should be proud to be pureblood instead of moping around from a tiny punishment! Everyone in this room has experienced worse and you know it." Pansy yelled thoroughly pissed of people treating her like she was the tough ass bitch that couldn't care. She may be a bitch and she may not care but Granger or whatever they call her now needed to grow up!

Everyone was quiet as they looked around the room. They all knew what Pansy said was true. It just seemed different with Hermione.

"Pansy," Hermione began. Everyone looked her way to surprised to hear her talk. "You make an excellent point, but number one, I still don't like you so get out of my room, and number two, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Hermione finished with a smile.

Pansy scoffed and looked at Blaise, Draco or Millicent for support but when no one spoke Pansy dramatically huffed and stomped out of the room.

"You okay Pansy?" Nott asked her as she stomped down the stairs.

"No I'm not okay!" Pansy screamed. She stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door. Laughter erupted from the second floor and Nott was curious so he quietly made his way to the source of noise. He reached Hermione's room and looked in to find Blaise, Draco and Millicent rolling on the ground laughing with Hermione calmly lying on her bed.

"Oh, hey there Theodore." Millicent said as she stood up.

"Oh hey man. Have you met May yet?" Blaise said indicating to Hermione.

"I've seen her around school." Theodore replied eyeing Hermione.

"So I'm May now?" Hermione asked.

"Well see, Draco and I have decided that Hermione is to long," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Mione is used to much and well yeah, and well May sounds pretty and you have an m in your name so it works." Blaise finished.

"You know what…I actually like that…May" Hermione said quietly as she thought of the possibilities of a new name. She could totally forget anything that had ever happened to her and start over as someone new.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now July 29th and Hermione had just learned about her coming out party. Draco was to escort her and she was to be sophisticated and associate with the other death eaters.

"So May, how are you feeling about your coming out party?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione shuffle around her room doing odd things and cleaning a bit. She was supposed to go shopping for her dress tomarrow with his mother and she was a little nervous.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and continued what she was doing. She had been acting this way for the past couple of days. She was distant and would only talk to people if it was a death eater meeting. She hadn't been branded yet but it was rumored to happen after her coming out party.

"May what's wrong?"

"Nothing…don't even worry about it."

"Well to late now." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"It…it's just that…oh well never mind I don't want you to get mad."

"May this is getting old. Just tell me."

"Well it's just that…well its Harry's birthday on my coming out party and not that I don't want to have a coming out party but I haven't seen him or Ron all summer and I miss them and I can't contact them in any way! I've tried everything! Floo, apparition, and well we know how that ended; I can't even owl him because my owl can't make it past the barrier!" Hermione cried hopelessly.

Draco didn't get angry at this; he was actually a little disheartened. Blaise and he had been working to make Hermione happy and to get her to forget about everything that she eventually would leave behind. He understood that they had been friends for six years but he still had hoped that she wouldn't have her thinking about them but about him and Blaise. They had taken her out shopping, spent almost every hour of the day with her, they finally were able to take her flying, something that he knew Potter and Weasel were never able to do, and he thought she was actually giving them up but it didn't seem like that now.

"May, I'm not mad I just didn't even know. I was unaware that you couldn't owl him." Draco lied.

"Well there was no point in telling anyone, it's not like you're going to help me." Hermione sighed and continued working. Draco simply looked at her before walking out of the room and to his. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a large piece of parchment and started to write.

Later that night Draco went to the owlery which held the family owl and all Hermione's guest's owls. Draco called his owl to him and handed her the piece of parchment. Georgia (the owl) blinked once and flew out the open window.

Hermione may not have been able to get past the barrier but he certainly could. He would do this one thing for her and maybe it would all be over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up to a tapping at his window. Walking over to the window Harry saw a pure black owl waiting outside. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in dropping a piece of parchment on his bed. Harry walked back over to his bed and turned on a lamp beside his bed so he could read the letter without waking Ron up.

_Potter,_

_Hermione send her regards and is sorry that she hasn't been able to contact you. She says that she really misses you and that she wishes you a happy birthday. Hermione is unaware that I have sent this to you so I don't want you telling her. If you would like to write her a letter then write it and give it to my owl. It is the only one that can get through the barrier. I shouldn't give you this information but tomarrow Hermione will be shopping in Diagon Alley for a dress if you felt like accidentally bumping into her._

_D. M._

_P.S. Give Georgia something to eat, she hasn't eaten anything in days._

Harry reread the letter about five times before he understood that he would be able to talk to Hermione or well tell her something about what was going on at the Burrow and with the Order.

"Ron! Ron get up this is amazing. That son of a bitch just did the one thing that we will owe him for, for the rest of our lives man!"

Ron slowly rose from his sleeping state and read the letter.

"Holly shit!" was all he said before he jumped out of bed, grabbed a whole bag of owl food and gave it to the black owl and then made his way over to his desk and Harry and he started a nice long letter that they would send back with Draco's owl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up Hermione!" Hermione groggily sat up in bed and looked around her room to find a very elegant looking woman standing in front of her with a smile on her face. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Immediately Hermione knew that she was looking at Narcissa Malfoy.

"Come on dear, we have plenty of things to do today so up, up, up!" Narcissa said joyfully.

Hermione slowly nodded and Narcissa left the room for Hermione to get ready. Making her way to her bathroom Hermione tripped over her feet and ended up with a scrape on her knee.

"_Great! This is going to be a bad day I can tell."_

She took a shower and brushed her teeth, the usual stuff and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Blaise, Draco, Theodore, and Millicent were all sitting down chatting animatedly. When Hermione walked in however, they all stopped talking to look at her.

Hermione was dressed in a short brown skirt and tank top. It was simple and plain but they seemed to like it.

"You look nice Hermione! I thought we would have to give you a makeover but you look pretty good!" Millicent said. Hermione merely smiled nervously and sat down. A house elf was at her side immediately and then was scurrying off to get her breakfast.

"So Hermione, what do you like mostly in dresses, we need to get you something that suites you but something exquisite." Millicent said thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, you're coming with me?" Hermione said in shock.

"Well of course! I couldn't very well leave you alone on this!"

Hermione smiled thankful to have someone come with her. She didn't like the idea of being alone with someone she didn't know, especially considering she was the mother of a certain blonde that she was starting to get feelings for.

Millicent and Hermione had become friends during the time that Hermione had spent with her. Hermione, Blaise, Millicent and Draco were pretty much a four-some as funny as it sounded. Hermione like Blaise and Draco, Millicent liked Blaise and Draco, it looked like Blaise liked Hermione and Millicent and Draco liked Hermione. It was a complicated chain but it was interesting.

Mrs. Malfoy then came into the room full of smiles an ushers.

"Come on Millicent, Hermione we must hurry if we are going to get all our shopping done in one day!"

About twenty minutes later everyone was standing in front of the fireplace ready to floo to Diagon Alley. Blaise, Theodore and Draco were saying goodbyes, the whole time Draco had his hand around Hermione's waist.

"Goodbye May, and um…don't do anything…stupid." Draco said trying to figure a way to warn her not to run up to Potter and Weasel. His mother was no doubt to report Hermione's attitude to the Dark Lord. He was starting to think that giving Potter the hint to meet her there was a giant mistake but there wasn't much he could do now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and Harry sat in the Weasley's shop talking and watching for Hermione. They had been there for about twenty minutes and was starting to think that Draco was being a liar. They had just sent his owl back that morning and were very anxious to see her. Suddenly Ron tapped Harry's shoulder, who was looking away from the window of the shop. Harry spun around to find a girl about 5'6 with brown hair walk out of an expensive dressing store.

They quickly ran out of the store and ran up to her and hugged her. She must have been seriously surprised for it took her a little while to hug them back.

"We missed you Hermione." Ron and Harry whispered to her.

"I missed you to. I missed you guys so much!" Hermione whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you like this story. I'm sorry bout the late updates but I have been busy with exam prep and well taking them so here's the ninth chapter and its bout Hermione's coming out party and all that jazz so I hope you enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A small cough sounded from behind the three re-united friends as Hermione whipped around to see Narcissa waiting there with Millicent, hands on their hips and tapping their feet. Hermione regrettably stepped back from her two friends and looked at them apologetically. She quickly turned and walked back to Narcissa and Millicent and continued to the next store without looking back at Harry or Ron.

"_Hello? Are you guys there? Am I doing this right?"_

"_Hermione! Is that you?"_ came Harry's voice in her head.

"_Ya! Wow you have no idea how hard it is to telecommunicate when you're not looking at the person!" _Hermione thought while giggling slightly. It had taken her a while but with enough reading and 'study of the theory' as Umbridge had taught her then becoming a telepath was easy!

"_What's up with Millicent and Malfoy's mom?"_

"_What do ya think Harry? Get half a brain! He he. So why didn't you just grab me from behind and rescue me from this hellhole?" _Hermione thought/said through her mind.

"_Well to be honest Hermione you're not really in any danger so the Order wants to keep you there to gather information and we are bringing you back to Grimmauld Place when you come to Hogwarts."_

"_Not in any danger? Not in any danger! You know what they want to do to me Harry? They want me to become a Death Eater and if I don't I die. How's that for danger?"_

"_Hold on a sec I will ask McGonagall." _There was a blank moment and then a moment of fear and anxiety passed through her which was definitely not her own feelings.

"_Mione, I don't want you to freak…but McGonagall says that the safest thing to do is become a Death Eater and we will collect you when you come to Hogwarts."_

"_Oh too late for freaking out there buddy! What do you think I am? A test bunny?"_

"_Look Hermione we have someone there that will help you! He isn't necessarily an order member but Malfoy is the one that told us that you would be in Diagon Alley today."_

"_WOAH WAIT! Draco told you I would be here?"_ Hermione felt Harry close off the connection for a second probably to block bad thoughts of Hermione calling Draco…Draco. Eventually he came back but now it was Hermione's turn to block him out.

"Oh May look at this one! It's absolutely perfect!" Piped up Millicent. During her and Harry's mental talk Narcissa, Millicent and herself and apparently moved into a new store and had been obviously searching for a long time. There were designers and simple employees running around showing Narcissa and Millicent dresses which they either nodded to or shook their head while Hermione sat off to the side a bit heavily distracted with Harry.

"_Look Harry I got to go okay so I will try really hard to contact you later but I don't know if I will be able to do it from my house…it's too far away."_

"_Don't worry Mione just don't forget to try and collect information for us!" _and with that Harry left her mind. Hermione lightly cringed at the name Mione for she hadn't been called that in over 3 weeks and she had forgotten that Harry and Ron called her that. She was forgetting a lot of minor details of her friendship with Ron and Harry but she never forgot Ron and Harry. She was slightly beginning to panic at the thought of forgetting her two best friends but her attention was once again drawn away from her thoughts and towards a dress that Millicent was now dangling in front of her face.

"C'mon May you know you want to try this on!" The dress in front of her was exquisite. It was red with a low V neck with tiny gold sparkles everywhere with matching red shoes. Hermione quickly went to try on the dress and found that it ended around her knees. The skirt was two layers and the whole dress just screamed Gryffindor. For a moment Hermione was surprised that Millicent even picked it out, it was so un-Slytherinish.

Millicent was an odd character, she wasn't messed up in the head or anything but she was definitely different then the rest. She was obviously proud of her blood and agreed that 'Mudbloods' were below them but there was just that something different about her that just didn't fit in with the others.

Stepping out of the dressing room to show off her dress to Millicent and Narcissa she was surprised to find Draco and Blaise also outside.

"May, you look good!" Blaise said eyeing her closely. Draco was rather silent and watching and Millicent was shooting glances between Draco and Hermione and smirking slyly. Hermione wanted to confront Draco badly but knew she would have to wait. Before Hermione could say anything Narcissa turned around from observing another dress giving a delightful shriek as she scurried over to Hermione.

"Oh this dress is absolutely wonderful! A bit bright…but gorgeous!" Draco's mother said while walking slow circles around Hermione making sure that it fit.

"Well Draco hunny what do you think?" Narcissa said turning towards Draco. Draco slowly looked Hermione up and down ending at her eyes before looking at his mother and smirking slightly. Narcissa seemed to like this reaction for the next thing Hermione knew, Blaise and Draco were leaving and she was shooed back into the dressing room by Narcissa to get changed so they could pay for the dress and leave.

Hermione did as she was told and came out of the dressing room moments later with the dress and shoes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Hermione was back at the house she was exhausted and wanted to go to bed but before she did she needed to see Draco. Slowly she made her way to his room. Upon arriving she heard two voices talking in the room. One was definitely Draco's and the other was Blaise's.

"May was looking pretty hot today eh mate?"

"Yeah, I guess." Draco's dejecting voice came from within the room.

"C'mon man I know you thought she was hot you couldn't take your eyes off her."

"Yeah…well you know I gotta go ask her something so - -" There were two knocks at the door before Draco could finish his sentence.

Hermione had thought it be a good time to interrupt since Draco was coming to see her anyways she might as well save him the trouble.

The door opened but no one was behind it.

"You can come in" Draco called. Hermione stepped in slowly and found Draco lying on his bed with Blaise standing beside it looking towards Hermione.

"Ah just the woman I wanted to see." Draco said, rising from his bed. Hermione smiled lightly and made her way over to him. She nervously glanced at Blaise silently asking him to leave which he did closing the door lightly as he left.

"Did you want to ask me something May?" Draco asked.

"Um…not really…sooo…I bumped into Harry and Ron today in Diagon Alley." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I heard, you know you should probably be a little less enthusiastic next time." He said while taking her hands and leading her back to his bed. Hermione walked willingly not quite sure what he was planning but very curious to find out.

"Well I told you I missed them." Draco just smiled and continued to pull her to his bed. Hermione was starting to get nervous; she didn't know what he wanted from her. She wasn't ready…for...that, she didn't know if she would be able to handle it if he made a move on her.

"They did tell me something very interesting with the few seconds I got to share with them."

"Oh? Please share." He said before kissing her neck lightly. Hermione started to panic and thought hard on a way to stall his actions.

"No." Draco stopped what he was doing to her neck and looked her in the eye. Their faces were inches apart and all he could was smile.

"Well it's obvious your gonna make me force it out of you." He said slowly. Hermione was scared shitless. He wasn't going to hurt her was he? If he was how would she protect herself she didn't have a wand with her Harry had said that he was going to help her was he lying? Before she knew it she had collapsed on the bed

……………………………….

In giggles for Draco was now tickling her and not giving up. Suddenly he stopped and looked down upon her smiling features. In between tickling her and avoiding her kicking legs he had straddled her to keep her legs down and had a perfect view of her face. Blaise thought she looked hot because of a dress, Draco thought she looked perfect just as herself. It was something he had definitely missed in the last years. He couldn't figure out why, maybe it was because he just naturally put up barriers to everyone it's not like he wasn't friends with anyone who wasn't a Slytherin and he's known the Slytherins since birth so he's perfectly comfortable with them. He wasn't sure what it is but he was angry at it because he now was straddling a gorgeous pure-blood that he may never have because of their history. He could tell Hermione was getting nervous from the silence and he knew he was risking it from straddling her but something made him stay on top of her.

"Are you going to tell me what they said yet?" Hermione smiled.

"Well they did mention you…"

"Oh? What did they say about me?"

"They said that you told them I would be there, but I don't think they were supposed to."

"No they weren't but as long as you don't tell anyone it doesn't really matter." Hermione watched him look down on her with his icy gray eyes. They were mysterious and guarded and they kept everything hidden.

"Well what if I do decide to tell someone?" Draco who had been leaning over her was now sitting up straight looking down at her.

"Well then you will receive punishment." He said very seriously. Hermione didn't know whether he was joking or not but she definitely felt a little nervous.

"Aren't you interested in your punishment?" He asked as if everyone in the world would want to know this juicy gossip.

"Not exactly…" she said still unsure if he was joking or not. A cruel smile appeared on his face as he continued to look down on her. Seconds later Hermione was again in a fit of laughs from tickling. She just didn't understand a guy like Draco who can be so serious and scary one second could reveal that he was totally joking the next. It scared her how much of the wrong idea you could get from this guy.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Hermione said referring to his earlier conversation with Blaise.

"Oh yeah," he said as he got off of Hermione and walked over to his desk where there was a vase with a blue rose in it. He picked it up and walked over to Hermione with purpose. Hermione stood as Draco moved closer.

"Hermione I wish to give you this rose with your word that I can have the privilege of being your date for your coming out party."

"I d-don't under - -" Draco had moved closer and was now able to whisper in her ear while holding her waist with his unoccupied hand.

"Just say yes Hermione." He whispered.

"Yes!"

Draco kissed her cheek and handed her the rose. Hermione didn't know why she felt the way she did. She felt so special by being asked out by the person she was forced to go with anyway so it didn't really matter if he formally asked her or not.

Hermione summed it up as Draco was the biggest asshole in the world, but when he wanted to be, he was the perfect gentleman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione awoke to the sound of a shower and the smell of very nice body wash. It took her a while but she registered the smell of men's body wash but was puzzled as to why there would be a guy using the shower in her bathroom.

Hermione cracked open an eye-lid and instantly sat up stalk straight. She wasn't in her room. She was in a very good smelling man's room. The bathroom door opened and out walked the very good smelling man that she for some reason had no idea how she ended up in his room.

"You're awake! Well that's too bad I just _finished_ my shower." Draco Malfoy said with a wink.

"W-what happened last night?" said Hermione fully scared that she didn't remember anything.

"I asked you to escort you to your coming out party and you said yes and then shagged me senseless." Draco said very seriously.

"WHAT?! I…I…I know I wouldn't do that no please tell me you joking!" Hermione asked desperately.

Draco simply exploded into fits of laughter holding his sides for extra support. Hermione raged and started throwing items close to the bed that she could find.

"You evil, little, piece of shit! That shit isn't funny you asshole!" Draco laughed as he dodged the objects Hermione was throwing and before she knew it he had her pinned down on the bed. He was lying directly on top of her but he wasn't looking at her. In fact his head was resting in the crook of Hermione's neck and was pretending to sleep by faking long, disgusting snores.

"Okay I know _you _might find this funny but I on the other hand can't breathe." Draco lifted his body off of hers about an inch in which she breathed freely but when she tried to move he placed his body right back on top of her.

"Oh my Merlin, okay Draco, just get off of me!" Hermione pleaded while pushing against his shoulder. Draco reluctantly rolled over while pulling Hermione with him. Cracking open an eyelid he smirked slyly.

"You know you're right I like this position much better." he said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got off his bed.

"Okay Draco I'm serious what really did happen last night because I really can't remember anything."

"Really? That's odd…well nothing really I really did ask you to your coming out party, you said yes, I carried you over to my bed, we were under the covers and you were already in track pants so I didn't think you would mind sleeping in them so we just sat there and talked about your party and then we went to sleep. Which reminds me we should head down to breakfast for everyone will be there…today is your coming out party."

"Oh…ya well I guess you're right. Well let's go…I guess." Draco nodded and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and sweats and quickly slipped them on under the towel he had been wearing when he came out of the bathroom.

They slowly made their way down the stairs and entered the kitchen for breakfast and indeed everyone staying at her house was there.

"Oh good morning Hermione, Draco, it's so good to see you two together." Chipped Narcissa while taking a sip of tea. Hermione was surprised to see Blaise give and indignant eye-roll and was curious as to why he was annoyed with what Narcissa said. Sitting down at the table with eggs and bacon in front of her she began to eat watching Blaise from the corner of her eye. Draco sat down beside Hermione in between her and Blaise and munched on his cereal missing the look of jealousy in Blaise's eye.

Blaise immediately excused himself from the table and headed up to his room glancing at Hermione before he left.

"_Why the hell did Draco have to sit in between us? Why did he have to sit beside her at all? And why does Draco get to escort her to her out coming party huh? What 'cause he's a Malfoy? Well guess what I'm a Zabini!"_ Blaise thought angrily as he reached his room. It was about 11:00 and the party started and 7:00 and everyone was starting to get ready at 6:00 (except for the girls they were getting ready at 5:00) and he had about 7 hours until something remotely interesting happened. Sighing Blaise lay down on his bed and simply stared off into space.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And now honored guests I would like to present to you my daughter, Hermione Devlin!" Cheers erupted through the hall as the big oak doors swung open to welcome Hermione and Draco. The hall or oversized ballroom stationed in the south-wing of her new house.

Hermione hated her new last name. It made her want to barf. _Devlin._ It made her feel like a devil's henchmen which she was obviously about to become. Draco continued to pull her forward until they were in the center of the room standing in front of the man Hermione loathed the most.

"Good evening my Lord." Draco said and bowed deeply. Hermione on the other hand simply stared at him seemingly not able to look away from his snakelike features. It was quite fascinating actually it's not very often that you find someone with that kind of nose. It made Hermione desperately to touch it to see if it was squishy like the rest of his face or harder from cartilage that would be there if he had a nose. In any case it didn't seem that the Dark Lord was okay with that.

It was true that Hermione had been to Death Eater meetings but Voldemort had never been present. It appeared that you had to be surprisingly important to be able to see this man and Hermione had only seen him twice. She was glad it was only twice and not the three, maybe four times Harry had seen him, Voldemort's face wasn't the prettiest.

As Draco finished his bow Voldemort gave a curt nod and stared at Hermione with meaning as if trying to say 'bow-to-me-or-die' with his intense gaze so after a moments pause and a sea of eyes on her, Hermione bowed before the 'Dark Lord'. Hermione rose and Voldemort smirked and then dismissed them without second thought. Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed Draco to pull off to the side with him towards Blaise and them.

"So is that all I really had to do and I can leave now?"

"Ha you wish May. You still got to stay for about an hour mingling with the others. If you're to quiet they'll suspect something." Blaise said smiling. Hermione however had a very different look.

"I can't talk to these people! I don't know these people number one and they don't know me number two and NO number three." Hermione said starting to panic. If she was going to become a Death Eater like the order wanted her to and to collect information then Hermione had to first feel comfortable with the situation but she was not feeling like that right now.

"May it'll be fine, I promise you." Draco said taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be with you the entire time and probably doing the most talking because I know these people and Blaise and I have cleverly planned many distractions that will give you time away from the others so you don't get to fidgety."

Hermione immediately felt relief and went to hug Blaise and then Draco.

"Oh thank you!" Hermione said happily. "I hate this place." She added as an undertone when Pansy came to view. There was something about her though. She didn't seem quite as normal as she could have. Her eyes were bloodshot but she didn't smell like anything suspicious and her voice was much squeakier than it should have been.

"Hey guys! How's the party so far?" she asked with an abnormal giggle after eyeing Blaise.

"Pansy go back to bed and sleep off whatever is wrong with you." Theodore said who was also present. Pansy at first looked offended and a little hurt before she managed to put on a "sexy" smile and find a way to squeeze her almost nothing boobs together to get some cleavage in her over-exposing dress.

"I'll go to bed if you come with me!" she said with another obscene giggle.

"Oh my god, you guys better wait up for me or I'll kill you all." Said Millicent very seriously as she started to drag Pansy out of the room.

"Hey Milli what are you doing I want to stay for the party!" Pansy said outraged that she was being pushed away.

"Call me Milli again and you'll wish that you did enjoy the party instead of what will happen."

That was the one thing with Millicent. No one could make up a nickname for her. May was good for Hermione but it didn't really suit Millicent's personality and some of the good ones they did come up with she didn't like.

$FLASHBACK$

"_No May I'm sorry I just don't like that one." Said Millicent while taking a sip of Firewhiskey. It was about two weeks into the stay at Hermione's new house and they all decided to get drunk._

"_Ha cent, you know Milli_cent. _I-it's like, 'Hey cent, how much did you make last night?_" _Blaise had said. Everyone had laughed including Millicent though it seemed she didn't understand what he said until about twenty second later when she gave him a drunken Bat Bogey Hex. No one has tried to give her one since._

$END OF FLASHBACK$

"Well come on we just can't stand around all night my dear let's go mingle." Draco said giving a nod to the rest of the group, taking Hermione's hand and leading her off.

"So how drunk do you think she'll get?" Theodore asked the remaining group of Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a girl about 13 named Ember that went to Beuxbatons.

"Meh I don't think she'll get that bad." Blaise said as he watched the two until they were out of sight.

"She did that one time we made up names for Millicent." Crabbe said.

"She'll probably get plastered." Ember said from beside Goyle. It was the first time she spoke and everyone was surprised to actually here from her.

"What makes you think that?" Goyle asked.

"She can't deal with pressure. I bet you she never has had to, she either has always known what she is doing or has planned ahead so she never has to worry about it and she does not know what to do now and is under a lot of pressure. She will probably get plastered little by little. You won't see so much of it here because this is formal but I bet by the time Draco takes her to bed she won't know which way is down." She finished with a smile.

"You want Draco to take her to bed like that?" Crabbe asked thoroughly confused. Blaise however wasn't and immediately went off to perform one of his 'distractions'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright well that's it for this chapter guys I hope you liked it and sorry for being so late. So tell me what ya think cuz this chapter was overly boring for me to write so tell me if you agree!    
Now the real question…will Draco take Hermione to bed like that?

Squishy Girl


	10. What the hell?

Okay guys here is the thing. I'm not getting as many reviews as I want, so I'm asking for more smiley  
I am asking you readers for a minimum of 8 reviews for a chapter before I post a new one. There are many of you who read this story so it would be nice to hear from you!

Squishy Girl

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10  What the hell?

She was cackling. That's right cackling. What's cackling you ask? Insanely, crazy, uncontrollable, obnoxious, evil laughing, and she was doing it. She did it when he said something mean she did it when she banged her head into the wall, purely by accident and not his fault what so ever, and she was doing it now.

"You should not have drunk all that wine. What were you thinking? You're completely plastered!" Draco whined carrying her carefully down the hall so she didn't bump into anything else.

"Oh since when do you care about how much I drink?" her voice rising. "You should be thanking the star you were born under that I'm this drunk instead of bloody complaining!" she shrieked happily.

"Well there's a difference when we're both drunk compared to just you." He said reaching her door and kicking it open Hermione just cackled, yes that's right, cackled at Draco's last comment as he laid her down on her bed.

As Draco went to stand again, Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back toward her so forcefully he had to sort of jump over her so that he didn't land directly on top of her and squish her tiny form. He landed on his side facing Hermione who had a drunken seductive look playing across her face.

"You know Draco; we used to hate each other sooooo much! I guess all our relationship needed was a little flip!" Hermione said dramatically demonstrating a flip by jumping to her knees. Being drunk she fell back down again and started cackling again.

"Okay May lets just get under the covers here and you can go to bed" he said. Helping her get under the sheets.

"Oh? Just me why don't you," she moved over to the side of her bed. "Join me?" she said cackling yet again.

"Heh, not tonight love. Just stop squirming so I can get this dress off you, my mom would kill me if you got this all wrinkly." He said innocently.

"Oh I'll take it off for you!" Hermione said enthusiastically trying hard to throw off the dress but getting horribly tangled instead.

"Okay Hermione listen to me," Draco said slowly. "I'll take it off for you but you have to stop moving." Hermione looked at him like a four year-old child on her first day of school.

"Okay! You take off the dress." Draco took off her dress leaving Hermione in panties and a bra, he tucked her under the covers and was about to leave when Hermione stopped him. She had his hand and was yet again out of bed. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned quietly.

"_I'm never going to get her to stay in bed."_ He thought desperately.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm going to my room and you are going to bed." He said leading her back over to her bed yet again trying desperately not to look at her half naked body.

"But I don't want to go to bed yet I want to stay with you." Hermione said innocently. Groaning in annoyance Draco continued to lead her to her bed.

"Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep how bout that?" He asked.

"No. I don't plan on sleeping tonight!" Hermione squealed happily turning to face him giving him a drunken wink.

"_Oh dear God."_

"Hermione love, I don't think that will work tonight." He said trying to get her into the bed again but Hermione being the stubborn Gryffindor she was being was ignoring the bed and instead undoing the buttons on Draco's dress shirt.

"We were like two magnets on the opposite ends, ya know? And then one day just flip!" Hermione said throwing off Draco's shirt. "We were attracted just like that." She finished giggling as she ran her hands over Draco's chest.

Draco figured as long as she didn't run her hands through his hair than he was fine he would just coax her into bed. But if she ran her hands through his hair he wasn't sure what he would do. It drove him nuts.

He lifted Hermione's chin so she was forced to look into his eyes. Apparently satisfied with what she saw she went on her tip toes and kissed him. Draco being much taller made it difficult to kiss him with her feet firmly on the ground. Draco used this advantage to pick her up and carry her over to the bed.

"_This is going to work…just how am I going to leave?"_ Draco thought beginning to panic at what he would do when he got her on the bed. Apparently Merlin was fighting against him tonight for the second he thought of this upcoming problem his feet knocked against the bed and he lost his balance and Hermione and he fell over onto the bed. Hermione had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was basically trapped.

She was looking up at him quietly waiting for his next move. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and she used this to pull him to her and began kissing him again. He wasn't sure when it happened but somewhere in between her kissing him he lost it and gave in. He also didn't know when she decided to run her hand through his gorgeous silky smooth hair but when she did Draco shot up from the bed and backed away slowly.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked a little annoyed that he was backing away from her and albeit a little confused.

"I-I can't do this Hermione. You're drunk and definitely would not be acting like this if you weren't. I won't do that to you Hermione."

"WHAT?" She was apparently thoroughly pissed off now. "How dare you say this to me? I couldn't care if I'm drunk I want to get laid tonight and if you won't do that then excuse me I'll have to go fetch Blaise."

"Hermione no, stop!" Draco said stepping in front of her to stop her from walking out her room.

"Hermione please just go to bed. Hermione if you trust me you will just go to bed." He pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do! God here I am throwing myself at you and this is what you say?" her anger switched to sadness as she looked at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes. "I thought you liked me."

"_Damn it Hermione. Did you do this with Potter and Weasel to?"_ Draco thought desperately thinking of something to say to her. Apparently he took to long because the ground started to shake and Hermione's bipolar attitude changed to anger yet again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ground was either shaking or his bed was on vibrate. Sitting up quickly while rubbing his eyes he realized that the ground was indeed shaking.

"_Oh this has to be good news."_ He thought excitedly. He jumped out of his bed and slunk over to his mirror in which he jinxed to show him what anyone in the house was doing.

"Show me what is creating this wonderful shake." He told the mirror and sat in his rattling chair happily while watching a most expensive piece of Salazar Slytherin's bouncing on the ground. When he started to hear voices he looked up at his mirror and smiled. This was indeed good news.

"GET OUT" Hermione yelled. She had a bra and panties on and was standing in front of Draco who had his shirt off and was looking seriously stressed.

"Hermione please understand how drunk you are!" Draco shouted.

"_Oooh this needs popcorn." _He thought a small smile crossing his unique features. With a small pop a bag of popcorn was in his hands and he was munching on it happily while watching the two young ones fight.

"I don't care! If you don't like me enough to do one thing for me than just LEAVE!" Hermione yelled with all her might. Draco sighed shaking his head and left her room quickly shutting the door. Hermione then let out a high pitched scream and the shaking stopped and the mirror went blank.

"Oh Bravo! Good show." He cheered to himself clapping his disgustingly complexed hands together with an evil smile on his face.

"So it was about not being laid, big whoop but this is delightful news. I must teach her to control this. This is indeed good news." He started mumbling to himself while happily skipping back to his bed.

"Zippity doo da! Zippity YAY! My, oh my, I have wonderful slaves!" He said in a sing-song voice as he jumped onto his bed looking in another mirror placed above his headboard. "And you are a genius." He said pointing at himself in the mirror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what was the racket with May last night about?" Blaise asked. It was noon the next day and everyone was extremely curious as to why they experienced a mini earthquake the night before.

"She wanted to get laid" Draco said in a bored tone as he desperately tried to get Hermione's image in bra and panties out of his mind.

"Oh, so the shaking was because she was happy?" asked Blaise, hoping that this guess was wrong and that he still had a chance with Hermione.

"No, she was so drunk last night and I knew that she really didn't want to so I told her we shouldn't and she got angry." Blaise inwardly sighed in relief and continued to walk down the hall towards Hermione's room. It was noon and they wanted to wake her up.

"You know she was so adamant about getting laid that she even told me to get out of the way so she could go get you." Draco said laughing lightly to the situation while watching his friend intently.

Blaise forced a light laugh of his own and continued his walk towards Hermione's room. The door was shut and there was no sound issuing from inside or so they thought. They knocked twice but when no answer came they entered the room to hear water being turned off. Passing it off as water from the sink the just shrugged and sat down in the two comfy chairs positioned in front of the wide screen T.V. that had been brought in by Hermione's parents as a bargaining chip to her not running away.

The bathroom door finally opened and Hermione stepped out wearing absolutely nothing while drying her hair with a towel. She noticed her bedroom door open and closed it quickly hoping that no one had seen her. Little did she know there were two male specimens staring at her with open mouths on the other side of her room.

With a small smile on her face she turned around to see Draco and Blaise staring at her and she froze. It took a couple of seconds for things to re enter their brains but once they did Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and ran back into the bathroom.

For Draco who had seen her in a bra a knickers it wasn't as such a shock at her body but for Blaise who hadn't he was down right stunned. Slowly Blaise turned toward Draco with a small smile on his face.

"Well…um…he he" he said nervously obviously trying to act like what just happened didn't. "Right…" he then got up and left the room closing the door behind him on the way out. Draco stood also but instead of leaving he walked into the bathroom to see Hermione in a robe sitting on the counter. As the door opened Hermione's head snapped in his direction and the fireworks went off.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! What if I was still naked you asshole! And didn't you hear the shower running?! You think you men would get some god-damn sense!"

Draco watched Hermione breathe heavily in anger and slowly walked towards her. Her expression turned to confusion as he stepped so that they were merely inches apart. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in a hug.

"I realize you're pissed because Blaise saw you naked but I know you liked it when I saw you." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione who had her memories of her drunken era reach her brain some point between washing her hair and shaving her legs in the shower merely laughed and placed her arms around his neck. Draco seemed to like this reaction and started placing light kisses on her neck working his way to her jaw bone and then to her lips. When their lips touched a tingling sensation shot down their spines as the kiss deepened.

Then just as Draco's arms started going from Hermione's waist to her front to start undoing her robe a knock came from the door. Draco groaned loudly and Hermione laughed, whispered "You suck" in his ear and then pushed him away to answer her door.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN A ROBE? YOU GOTTA GET READY!"

"Mrs. Malfoy what are you talking about?"

"You need to get ready child you have an appointment with the Dark Lord!"

"WHAT?!" Draco listened quietly by the bathroom door deciding that it was not the best time to walk out of a steaming bathroom where Hermione had just exited with only a robe on.

Narcissa left and Hermione began running around her room trying to find something appropriate. She finally settled with a plain brown skirt, white halter and black robes overtop. She waved her wand over her hair and it became shiny and straight and she walked out of the room without a second look at the bathroom door or Draco who had just been emerging from it. Draco made sure the coast was clear and then followed suit and exited Hermione's room.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy walked slowly but surely up to Draco swaying her hips hopefully.

"What do you want Pansy." Pansy had finally reached him and was now running a finger down his chest.

"I want you of course!" Pansy said in what she hoped was a sexy voice but turned out to sounding manly she then let a high pitch giggle escape her lips. Draco stared at her with a look of disgust and then walked around her to go find Blaise.

"_There is definitely something wrong with that girl"_ Draco thought.

"_There is definitely something wrong with that sexy man." _Pansy thought and she continued to walk down the corridor. 

"Oh Blaise!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You should know Devlin that you will not be returning to Hogwarts this year but will be having private lessons with me or with Lucius Malfoy. What happens in these lessons will not be told to anyone no matter what. And I will know if you've told anyone." Voldemort said with a shiny evil sparkle in his evil red eyes that resembled Dumbledore's only he had beautiful blue eyes in stead of dead red ones. Hermione who was slightly taken aback by Voldemort's "private lessons" was a little nervous but unsurprised that she wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and herself were never planning on going back to Hogwarts in the first place but instead of searching for Horcrux's with her two best friends she was forced to spend grueling hours with the most evil and ugly man she had ever met. Hermione wondered vaguely if Voldemort even knew that she knew about his Horcrux's and that she knew the prophecy through Harry. Maybe that was the reason he wanted her to not leave the house because she had too much information but then again if he let her leave the house she would probably run to Headquarters so she wouldn't ever have to return to the house. Hermione nodded blankly realizing that she still hadn't answered Voldemort and then turned slowly on her heel and walked out of the room again realizing that she had been dismissed.

Hermione reached her room and walked over to her bed and sat down still occupied with her thoughts. Now that she thought of it she had sent Ron and Harry home or away from her twice when she could have easily ran away with them and never come back. Why did she do that she thought desperately. What was it that made her stay in a place she didn't want to be? She loved the house but the company wasn't anywhere near as comfortable as it was at Headquarters. She loved the elegance of this atmosphere but she found that tackling Doxy's in drawing rooms and making a house sanitary for humans made more of a home sense to know that all her hard work went into that house and more excepted and easier to be lazy with her belongings. She missed Harry and Ron greatly she missed Molly and all the Weasley's for that matter she missed Lupin,Tonks with her crazy appearances, Moody and his uncanny ability to see everything which seriously disturbed her and Mundungus with his stupid business opportunities and Mrs. Weasley yelling at him every time for it. So many things that made her operate peacefully was missing. The house she was in was never filled with yelling from anyone nor was it filled with much laughter as she normally spent her days alone in her bedroom or with Blaise and Draco there was no mischief no one to spy on to know something exciting in attempt to thwart the enemy which she was currently living with but hadn't done anything to help the Order. She felt useless and foolish.

_TAP_

Hermione's head shot up in panic from being so in depth in thought then being brutally pulled out by an imaginary sound.

_TAP _

Hermione whipped her head around wondering where this sound was coming from and then noticed a pure black owl outside her window.

It was Draco's owl but why would he send her an owl when he could just come see her?

Hermione opened her window and let the owl flutter in and stick out its leg so that she could retrieve the letter that looked extremely long.

It was from Harry and Ron. "_What the hell?"_


	11. Argue Much?

Ok omg here's the thing i had a real bad story posted so i decided that i would delete it. I deleted the TOTAL wrong story so this is the same one as Who Knew but i slightly different title and ye i think it's missing a chapter but I'm working on finding it on my computer I'm SOOO sorry for this confusion!

* * *

Chapter 11Argue much?

Today was the day everyone goes back to Hogwarts. Today was when she would never have to see the elegant house which she hated. Never have to endure not getting letters from Harry and Ron. No longer have to worry about this stupid 'I'm gonna be a Death Eater' thing and never have to think about the Slytherins again. Well at least the Slytherin part was true.

Sorry to burst the happy bubble but Hermione indeed was going to have to endure not getting letters, worry about when she would be branded with the dark mark and wasn't going back to Hogwarts and she definitely was going to be in the elegant house which she hated. For once in her life she felt like Sirius Black, being cooped up and not being able to be free from her dreaded life.

Still she woke up with her head held high (in a sense) had her shower and made herself presentable and dressed in black (the fashion statement in the house) and walked down to breakfast knowing that she would be saying goodbye to the only scrap of human that she could possibly think to call friends and endure who knew how long with Voldemort the most horrid person she could think of.

"Good morning May." Draco greeted. He had his blonde hair combed down so it framed his face and his icy blue eyes had a small twinkle in them and he looked like an angel.

"_What a waste of a face."_ Hermione thought thinking that even though their relationship had definitely changed she would still never date him…it was just too bad that he was so good looking.

"Morning" Hermione replied.

The morning went on slowly but it was obvious that a few were procrastinating there leave. Hogwarts was great but personally, I would choose Hermione's house over Hogwarts any day. It wasn't until 10:30 was everyone ready to leave.

Hermione stood by the door as Millicent, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and everyone else that was there said goodbye to their parents who had apparated over. She was very surprised then when a pair of arms sneaked around her waist. She turned around quickly and found the smiling face of Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you gonna say good-bye to your parents Draco?"

"Nah I doubt they care, anyways I'd much prefer to hold you in my arms for the next minute or so till I leave." He said adding a wink and a smirk.

Hermione's cheeks began to flush and she turned away from him. Draco then rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her scent.

"You smell good today May." Hermione's blush grew as she refused to look at him.

"_So what he complimented you get a grip of yourself girl! It's not like guys haven't told you that before!" _

"_Actually they haven't!" _Hermione screamed at her mind.

"You okay May?" Draco said bringing Hermione out of her reverie.

"Uh … yeah, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked obviously displaying her giddiness towards his compliment.

"No reason." He replied while smirking. Draco continued to rest on her content with holding her until it was time for him and his fellow Slytherins to leave for Hogwarts.

"Time to go Draco" drawled Lucius Malfoy coming out in front to see the sight in front of him. He understood that Hermione wasn't ugly; he understood that she was smart but he had thought for so long that she was a mudblood that at sometimes he caught himself still thinking that.

"Coming father," he said he turned his attention back to May who was now giving him a side-ways glance. "Bye May, see you soon." He said softly and kissed her cheek. He then swept around her and left with his father.

The house was empty and she thought she was alone. She wasn't. There was a man lurking in the shadows watching her every move. She sat down on the stairs and stared at the door. She simply stared as she thought of things to do. In the few minutes that the Slytherins had said good-bye to their parents and herself and walked out the door her life had become blank. With everyone at her house there was always something to do. They might not be classified as the best of friends but they had hung out in their own little way and had at least become great acquaintances. At least to Hermione, there were definitely a few select Slytherins that had thought Hermione had really become their friend(shall not mention names for it should be obvious coughBlaisecough). Hermione now sat on the stairs dumbfounded and unbelievably bored. That was when she heard something stir in the distance. It had been a small sound like the swish of a cloak but years with being at Harry's side had sharpened her hearing and she heard it.

She didn't move but she casually reached for her wand so that if someone was watching her she wouldn't arouse suspicion. She looked it over as if wondering if she should polish it when she heard it again, but this time it was closer. Much, much closer, Hermione stood quickly and walked down the stairs, stood in front of the door and turned around. She quietly observed her surroundings. It took her a few minutes but the unmistakable glow of red gave him away.

"Good morning Voldemort." Hermione said dully.

"Morning." He replied noting that she called him by his name. He figured he would let it slide for he knew who he was dealing with. She may be a teenager but hey she and that bloody Potter had managed to escape him multiple times and he wasn't as unaware.

The two walked circles around each other eyeing each other closely ready for an attack, but none came. Instead Voldemort decided to speak.

"So I have kept you away from Hogwarts this year because I plan to train you and you will no longer be around the Order so you can't be a stupid little snitch either." He paused in his speech to let the words sink in. "I wish you to tell this to no one about your lessons and I want it understood that there will be no more letters to Potter no matter if it's Draco's owl you use or not. Yes I know about that." He said noting the look of recognition flash behind her eyes though her face remained blank. "Now you have two choices. You can one, try and run away or something stupid like trying to fight me, whatever you may think of, or you be obedient and fight for me and let me tell you if you plan on switching to the light side after you've been branded, I'll know about it. You will die its part of the magic in the mark." He observed her eyes trying to look for a hint of something, fear, anger, worry, but nothing came. Voldemort then waited for Hermione to respond, they lapsed into a long moment of silence but Voldemort was patient.

"I'll take your training, but I refuse to be branded with the Dark Mark, I will never be one of your cronies."

"You don't have a choice."

"Well then prepare to fight. I've seen Draco walk around school for years with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. It's pathetic, they're pathetic and I am NOT pathetic."

"Agreed, you are everything but pathetic I assure you but the light shall not win, Dumbledore is gone and Potter is no where near as strong as I am and he has no ways of getting better. I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime. Not even Lucius or Bellatrix for that matter were trained by me though they will tell you that."

"I don't want to be trained by you. You don't understand I've lived as a muggle my whole life and muggles aren't bad they aren't filthy and they may be ignorant but it's because they choose to ignore the signs. They don't bother us and we don't bother them. It's perfect harmony."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. There is a law that we are not to do magic in front of muggles. That is what I don't want. Us wizards are more powerful then their wildest dreams they are not worthy of us hiding from them."

"We are not more powerful. We are cleverer and we have means of getting things done in an easier way. There may be curses that can appease to you maybe and there may be better knowledge in Healing but muggles can do it all to."

"Can a muggle make a chair appear out of thin air?"

"Muggles come prepared and already have a chair."

"Can a muggle fix a bone in a heartbeat?"

"In a few weeks maybe but muggles have to live with the pain that comes with a broken bone, they learn from their mistakes."

"Can a muggle live forever?"

"We are not meant to live forever, everyone has a purpose in life and once they live it they feel it's their time to leave they do not split their souls to bring unnecessary drama into the world."

Voldemort stopped walking and so did Hermione. "_She knows about my Horcruxs." How the hell did she find out about them?!" _

"So you know about that?"

"Sure do. Seven, am I right? Your diary which Harry had destroyed in his second year, the ring, the locket, Helga's cup, Nagini, and something of Ravenclaws and well you… correct?"

"You seem very well informed."

"I am."

"How?"

"Couldn't tell you."

"Oh? Well let's just have a quick look." Voldemort then attempted to get into her mind and see her thoughts and memories as Snape had done to Harry multiple times but found he was unable.

"Yeah, I knew you would try that. See Harry was learning from Snape and telling Ron and I so unlike Harry I learned."

"Understandable, it seems like a bookworm move to do though." Voldemort snided. Hermione laughed in earnest.

"You think you're taunting affects me? I pride being a bookworm I'm good at school, I'm good at my work and I am good at being who I am. My studies have gotten Harry, Ron and I as far as it has and I have no regrets on being a bookworm."

"Well how very fortunate for you," Voldemort said sarcastically. "Unfortunately I don't tend to care how you've managed to survive, let alone know how Potter has," He said obviously angry at the thought as an ugly grimace crossed his face. "but no matter, no matter you're here now and there's nothing you can do to stop your future."

"Sure there is, you underestimate me Tom."

"DON'T … say that name in front of ME!"

"Well, well, well is this a touchy subject? Tell me what part of your father being a muggle pissed you off so much that you've decided to detach yourself into killing them all? Is it that you had to live in an orphanage? Is it the fact that he abandoned your mom and didn't care about you? Do you feel neglected? Why don't you open up?" Hermione finished.

He was angry. I take that back, he was beyond livid. He stared at her in shock and anger at how she new so much about his life and past. He hated it all.

"CRUCIO!!"

Sorry it was so short but I just had to get this in here without other things disturbing it. I must admit I was going to try to write more into the argument but I just didn't know how Voldemort would've really reacted because well he is truly complex and let's face it if someone it a nerve that deep what would you do? SO anyways I decided to leave it there. Tell me what ya think :D


	12. Movies and Dark Marks

Well here it is sorry it took so long! R&R please

* * *

Hermione once again found herself in the company of Lord Voldemort with severe pains coursing through her legs and arms the next day. He smirked at her appearance which happened to be tired and disheveled. Let's just say she didn't have a very good sleep.

"Morning," Voldemort said shortly. Hermione grunted in reply and he started circling her while she stood in the middle of the room.

"Now listen closely. I want you to become very angry," he started to explain.

"I'm already angry." Hermione shot back.

"I want you angrier." Voldemort stopped in front of Hermione and looked into her eyes. Hermione didn't like the unsettling glance and looked away only to have two fingers touch her chin and pull her face back towards Voldemort. Acting on instinct Hermione flinched and slapped his hand away.

"Don't…touch…me." Hermione said in a deathly whisper.

Voldemort stubbornly grabbed her chin again so that she couldn't look away and held her two hands with his free one.

"Don't…tell…me…what to do. If I want to grab your chin, I can, if I want to grab your breasts, I can, if I want to punch the living shit out of you, I can, if I wanted to fuck you on this very wall," he said as they had definitely started walking backwards and Hermione's back hit the wall. "I can." He finished evilly.

The ground started to shake again as her anger rose and tears of anguish and fear fell from her eyes. She would not let someone do that to her again. Voldemort smiled.

"Now I want you to concentrate hard and picture me flying away from you." He said.

Hermione simply smirked. There was a bang and Voldemort was indeed flying through the air and just before he hit a wall he did a neat flip and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Not bad," he said. "I am going to teach you to do what you just did and more with just your mind this year and you will not tell me what to do nor will you tell me not to touch you. I can do whatever I want as I have already told you." He said smirking triumphantly as more tears streaked down her face.

Surprisingly, Voldemort walked over to her and wiped away her tears. Hermione again visibly flinched.

"Crying," he explained. "Is a mark of weakness. You are not weak and I don't want to ever see you cry again because you are here to become stronger, smarter, and more cunning. Not cry." He paused looking her over. She was scared and he could see panic in her eyes. He quickly withdrew his hands from her face and she relaxed slightly.

"You may go for today. Come back here tomorrow same time. Get lots of rest."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco woke up and looked around.

"_What happened?" _He asked himself. As he took in his surroundings he noticed that he was not at Hogwarts but back in Hermione's home.

"_What the hell?"_ He sat up and saw his father standing in the corner. Draco jumped in surprise and rubbed his eyes.

"Father, why am I not at Hogwarts?"

"Did you really think you would be returning to Hogwarts after what happened last year? If you showed up on Hogwarts grounds Potter would probably kill you." Lucius said as though it were terribly obvious.

"Actually father, I've encountered Potter during the summer and he didn't kill me." Draco spat back.

"Silence, now starting tomorrow you are to go to see the Dark Lord every morning. No questions. You are to do as he says and nothing else. Obviously Devlin is also here but I will not tolerate any lovey-dovey shit in front of the Dark Lord or in my presence. It was bad enough yesterday morning you pathetically holding onto her as if she was your life. I've never been more disgusted."

Draco smirked at his fathers rants. Hermione wasn't his life, he thought defensively, he just liked the way she felt.

"_Lovey-dovey? As if! Love is life's greatest weakness."_

"Is that all?" Draco asked dully. Lucius slowly nodded and left the room. Draco then rose from the bed, showered and made his way down to the kitchen.

He ate a healthy breakfast and felt his mark start to burn. He made his way towards the West Wing where Voldemort was currently staking out. It actually turned out to be a good thing that Hermione's parents had more money than anyone. No one even knew about this place.

He knocked on the door and the door opened automatically. Slowly he entered and walked up to the chair that Voldemort was sitting in and gave a deep bow.

"Rise," Draco did as he was told and faced the Dark Lord. It took him all his self control not to grimace at the sight. He really was ugly.

"Morning my Lord." Draco said and bowed quickly again.

"Actually it's the afternoon. I do believe your father hit you harder than he had to." Draco stood confused.

"_What? Father hit me? What the fuck did I do now?!"_

"Listen closely. Hermione Devlin is not at Hogwarts this year as you already know. I am quite sure that her 'I-didn't-get-raped' façade isn't going to last very long she's starting to get very sensitive again. I want you to get her to warm up to you. She needs someone she can trust right now and you happen to be ideal. I know that she wanted you the night the ground was shaking and I also know that she didn't mind you holding her yesterday. Yes I know these things Draco." He said as a look of surprise come over Draco's features. He covered it quickly with his mask of indifference and nodded once.

"Anything else my Lord?"

"If you are successful with getting her I want you to date her and make sure no one can touch her. Her training with me will get her weak and I'm sure a few people that will be visiting this house either won't trust her or will be subjected to jealousy. I don't want her overly stressed, in any pain she doesn't need to be and eating on a regular basis. And by no one that includes Mr. Zabini. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good you are dismissed. Devlin is in her room if you were thinking of paying her a visit."

Draco nodded once, bowed and left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat on her bed with a piece of paper and a muggle pen. She continuously drew her new name in different fonts. She was deep in thought about how her anger had made the floor shake. It reminded her of when Harry would lose control of his emotions and weird things would happen. It seemed she had the same sort of thing except hers was a little more…controlled? She wasn't sure but knew it had something to do with that. She idly thought about her parents. She had seem them about twice over the summer and it was now the first week of September and they still hadn't returned home.

She replayed the day she found out in her mind. It was so random and blunt. It was as if it had been planned for ages that this would happen. There was no special talk about how they tried to keep her protected or anything like that you might see in books when your identity is hidden from you. It was simply, this is your new life and tough luck if you don't like it. She replayed her rape in her mind and shuddered. She had figured that if she kept herself busy doing something like reading or talking with Draco or Blaise that she would never have to think about it again but it was just so hard and now they were gone. The thoughts reoccurred in her mind almost every night now that she was alone and Voldemort touching her and threatening to touch her didn't help. A single tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away roughly.

She was so exhausted with her life. It had always been complicated but now just all these things that she couldn't tell Harry and Ron because she couldn't reach them. Voldemort had made sure of that. She felt so isolated. It was stupid, it was her house yet she was so imprisoned. She couldn't leave obviously, couldn't contact anyone and couldn't do anything useful or the house elves would start crying saying how they were sorry about being so useless and that made Hermione feel bad because she didn't approve of the elves enslavement and then to make them feel as if they were doing a bad job just seemed wrong.

She was also a bit confused about her situation. It was still hard to remember that she wasn't a muggle-born anymore but it was obvious that other people had gotten past it. She didn't know how she felt being taught to handle her magic by Voldemort. It was in all benefit to her but she was worried that once she got good enough he might want her to do something horrible. What if he made her take the Dark Mark soon? She wasn't about to step down to some evil dictator. She had been fighting him all her life and for her to give up in a heartbeat because she was pureblood? That's putting everything Harry, Ron and her had done to shame and betraying Harry and Ron and there was no way that she was about to do that. It was so frustrating to think about because in the end there was a dead end of death. There was no way around her leaving this place and even if she did she would be killed by Voldemort no doubt. If she took the Dark Mark she'd either be killed in war, by Voldemort or she might even considering killing herself. It wasn't right! How could people expect her to change her beliefs and ways just because of her parentage?!

Hermione sighed loudly and then almost jumped out of her skin when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She knew that it was someone she had considered a friend. He was really quite so it wasn't Blaise or anything and he skin was soft and from what she could see his hands were very pale.

"Draco?" The hands released her and she turned around and smiled brightly.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Well you hands for one making it a guy, and Blaise is much too loud to have pulled it off and he's the only one I can think of that would do that."

"You analyze things too much." Draco said reproachfully. He bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. Hermione stiffened a little to obviously than she had hoped.

"What was that for? I thought you were okay around me. You were fine yesterday."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry I just…have been thinking of things and I don't know I just guess I forgot." Draco laughed uncertainly.

"How do you forget yesterday? You not under amnesia or anything like that are you?" This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"No it's not that."

"Good." He bent down one more time and kissed her again. This time Hermione managed to keep herself under control, well as much so that Draco didn't notice anything.

"Wanna get some lunch?"

"Lunch? I practically just ate!"

"Alright, then a light snack?"

"Alright." They made their way down to the kitchens together and picked out some fruit and whipped cream and enjoyed a 'light snack' in silence.

"So why are you not at Hogwarts?"

"You really think they'd let me go back?! It was pretty much for the moral support of the others. Blaise knows about it and he'll be the 'leader' for now." He half lied. In truth he didn't think Blaise knew anything about it and as far as he remembered he didn't think anyone even knew that he didn't get on the train and are probably anticipating when he would arrive.

"Oh my goodness! Can life never be easy?!" Hermione almost yelled exasperated.

"Wow Devlin, where'd that come from?"

"You just don't get it! Ron, Harry, and I had our whole year planned. And now I'm around all these people who do these strange things for some long term plan and it just hurts to think sometimes! There's so many questions and nothing is out in the open!"

"Well that's the way us Slytherins are. We cunning and we are smart and we don't wear our heart on our sleeves. /cough/ Weasley /cough/. We're secretive and know how to achieve what we want."

"Well you drive me nuts!" Hermione yelled exasperated.

"Sorry love, your just gonna have to deal with it!" he said standing up and leaving the kitchen and entered one of the sitting rooms which belonged to Hermione. It had a LSD wide-screen T.V. and sound system. Hey Hermione knew how to bargain.

"You want to watch a movie with me?" Hermione asked walking over to a cabinet and opening it. Inside were D.V.D.'s.

"Um…ok whatever movies are."

"They're fictional stories acted out by, well actors."

"Okay any good 'fictional stories'?"

"Um, what do you like? Action, Romance, Drama, Chick flick or gore?"

"Do you have any comedies?"

"Yup, there's one called Man of the House. Not that great but it's not bad, we got Trading Places, Beverly Hills Cop 1&2 and that's got a bit of action in it and I think that's about it in this room. Oh! And Bringing Down the House."

"Um…let's go with Beverly Hills Cop 2."

"You don't want to watch the first one instead?"

"Nah I'm good with it."

So that's what they did. They watched Beverly Hills Cop 2 had some popcorn and an allover enjoyable afternoon. But then Draco's mark burned again and he left Hermione alone and went to the Dark Lord's summons.

"Welcome Draco." Draco gave a deep bow.

"My Lord."

"I would like you to bring Devlin to me. I think she will accept the Dark Mark tonight."

Draco's eyes widened. He knew Hermione wouldn't accept to that. There was no way it was too soon. Hermione was still missing bloody Pothead and Weasel there was no way in hell that she would accept the Dark Mark without a fight and then she would be killed for disobeying the Dark Lord and so on and so forth.

"Malfoy!" Draco's head snapped up and he looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord as he realized that the situation was hopeless. "Get Devlin now!" Voldemort yelled.

Draco bowed hurriedly and exited the room.

"_What in hell's name am I going to do about this? God Devlin is more complicated than she bloody well needs to be!"_ Draco thought angrily as he went in search of Hermione.

* * *

So that's it guys hope you like it! Sorry it took so long !! 


	13. Initiation

Well guys here's the next one. Sorry it took so long I just couldn't figure out how I was to write this anyways it here now so enjoy!

**IMPORTANT** I've decided that I want some more reviews. It's better for me to know what you guys want to read so that I can make a story that you'll want to read so if you want me to post another chapter after this then I'm gonna need some more reviews. Right now the minimum is 10. Sorry for the inconvieninece

Enjoy your reading.

* * *

Hermione was bored. She was sitting alone ass usual staring at her bedroom walls. Draco was gone on some Death Eater thing and she was here all alone. It was weird for her to think of Draco as a Death Eater. Just the precious year Harry had been obsessed with Draco trying to convince anyone and everyone that Draco was a Death Eater and no one believed him. Draco was by far a complicated person. He seemed to change everyday into someone different, whether nicer, or surlier his relationship with her was always changing. It had been hard for Hermione to stop thinking of him as an egotistical bastard he had been in school. He was a total different person if he let you get to know him. Hermione had always thought of him as some evil notorious monster but now he seemed….well normal. Hermione never knew what to feel about him anymore. She either always felt safe or was utterly terrified. It was strange to think of being in a Death Eaters company safety but since Harry and Ron were no longer there to provide said safety Hermione used what she could. She was still getting used to having to live with a bunch of Slytherins that had hated her for years and then suddenly being nice to her. Part of her knew that they were just told to do that so Hermione would feel more comfortable with her new life but it was working. Hermione was used to Voldemort's presence. She could feel him magically throughout the whole day…it was strange. Just then the door opened and Draco walked in.

"Oh good, you're back." Hermione said rising from her bed.

"Not quite May…the Dark Lord wishes to see you." He said slowly as if wondering which words he should choose.

"Um…alright…what does he want with me?" Draco hesitated.

"Don't know he just asked me to come get you." Draco lied. Hermione eyed him suspiciously but followed him to Voldemort's wing.

"Draco are you alright? You seem a little tense…"

"Don't worry about me May. I'm fine." They arrived at the double oak doors in which they were to enter when Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. Hermione was shocked and pushed him back subconsciously.

"Sorry May. Draco said and pecked her cheek. "You ready?" he asked gripping the door handles.

"Draco what do I have to be ready f-" Hermione n ever finished her sentence for Draco had opened the door and a large puff of green smoke emitted the air. Hermione cough at the foul scent and felt herself being pushed into the room. She let her feet guide her with help of the unknown force guiding her from behind as the smoke began to clear the further she walked and finally came face to face again with Lord Voldemort.

There were ten Death Eaters around him. Five on one side, spread out in a line behind his high backed chair, and five on the other all wearing long dark cloaks, masks, and hoods to cover their faces. Hermione was confused, scared and had assumed what was about to happen. This room was set up for something 'special'. There was going to be a ceremony.

"Miss Devlin." Voldemort greeted. Hermione glared back at him and he raised his eyebrows reproachfully.

"Step forward." Hermione, thinking that Voldemort was talking talked to her, tentatively made to step forward but was surprised when one of the Death Eaters on either side of his chair stepped forward instead and pulled back their hoods. They were Hermione's parents.

"Blood Sacrifice." Hermione's parents robotically took another step forward and raised both their hands in which one held a knife and the other was bare. They both swiftly cut their wrists and a splash of blood was heard on the ground followed by Hermione's gasp. She couldn't believe her parents would subject themselves to this obvious torture let alone their only daughter.

Another puff of green smoke erupted from where the blood had appeared. The floor was once again clean and her parents stepped back. Again someone started pushing her from behind and she was getting closer and closer to Voldemort. Hermione started to struggle in panic but whoever was pushing her seemed relentless and continued until she was directly in front of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort grabbed her left hand so quickly she didn't even realize what was happening until she felt a wand-tip touch her fore-arm and she wrenched her hand out of his grip.

"Don't I get a say in this at all?!" Hermione asked feeling thoroughly violated. Voldemort simply smirked and grabbed her arm again.

"With the blood sacrifice, I don't need your say-so. In fact Devlin, you never really had a choice." He spoke devilishly. He started chanting something in some strange tongue that almost sounded like Parseltongue as Hermione continued to fight for her arm back but to no avail. There is no way this is this easy! Hermione thought savagely.

No matter how hard Hermione tried she couldn't retrieve her arm. It was as if nothing could disturb Voldemort's chant once started. It seemed like hours for Hermione who relentlessly continued to fight for her freedom. It seemed like years to Draco as he watched her struggle as he stood regretfully behind Voldemort's chair with the nine other Death Eaters. No matter how long it seemed it was only a few minutes before black smoke started curling it's way from the ground slowly getting bigger as it started to surround Hermione and Voldemort as he continued to chant and never took his eyes off Hermione.

Hermione started to cry as she knew there was no use. She couldn't get out of his grip and there was black smoke rising from the ground that had to mean something Hermione thought miserably. She was trapped and helpless and had never wanted to see Harry and Ron more than now but she knew they wouldn't come. They didn't even know where she was.

Hermione thought back to their letter and reassurance of how they were going to rescue her the second she got onto the Platform of 9 ¾ but she they never got the chance. Why had she stopped them when the came to her house and fought Draco and Blaise. She could have cursed both of them to hell and back and run away with them but she turned them away. Why had she sent them away in Diagon Alley? It would've been a simple apparition and now that she thought of it. Why didn't she just apparate anyway?

"_What in Merlin's name was I thinking?" _Hermione thought desperately.

The black smoke now surrounded the two people. Hermione couldn't see anyone and she was willing to wager that they couldn't see her. She could no longer control her sobbing and just when she thought she might pass out from the heavy fumes and stress a sharp pain shot up her arm. Hermione screamed like there was no tomorrow and fell to the ground as she felt her wrist being released and she inhaled deeply, and received a lung full of clean air. This made her look up.

Through her streaky tears she could see that the smoke was gone and so were nine of the Death Eaters. Voldemort approached her and gabbed her wrist again which was now badly bruised from her struggling and gazed at her fore-arm. There lie the skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, it was ghastly and Hermione cried even harder as she looked at it also but the Dark Lord smirked and rose making Hermione rise with him.

"I told you that I never wanted to see you cry again." He said lightly. He conjured up a Kleenex and handed it to her. "Clean yourself up and get a good night's rest. I expect to see you with Mr. Malfoy tomorrow morning at the usual time." He said and with that he left the room. Once the door was closed the Death Eater that had remained behind ran up to Hermione while throwing off his hood and mask.

"Hermione I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry this happened to you May!" Draco exclaimed as he tried to help her up again for she had collapsed again once the Dark Lord left. Draco held her to him tightly and slowly got her to stand again and walk backwards to the door.

It took a while but eventually he had Hermione back in her room still holding her and never wanting to let go. He guided her to her bed, transfigured their clothing to pajamas and rocked her to sleep hating himself more and more with every second.

Slowly the two fell into an uneasy sleep filled with unanswered questions, new fears, and regrets.

0

"But Professor, we must go and find her! She's in the hands of Voldemort right now! Who knows what he'll do to her!" Harry shouted exasperated. Everything had gone wrong. The plan had been that they would rescue Hermione when she entered the platform. It had been at least a week and nothing had been done and his patients was running thin.

(Flashback)

As if on queue Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and the other Slytherins of their year walked through the barrier one by one. Harry stood hunched against his corner prepared for when Hermione would walk through. His hands were sweating and he was gripping his wand with increasing amounts of nervousness. Hermione hadn't shown yet. Harry counted the people as they passed him.

"_Goyle, Millicent, Theodore…where is she?!"_

The flow of Slytherins stopped and Harry's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't there neither was Malfoy.

"_How could I be so stupid?!"_ Harry thought savagely as he looked around and saw the other members of the Order discreetly coming from their hiding spots.

Of course Hermione and Draco wouldn't have come back to school. Voldemort would never grant her the chance for escape. Frustrated he signaled the others to head back to headquarters and he apparated away.

(End of Flashback)

"Don't you talk e to me that way Potter I am fully aware of what Voldemort may be doing but there's nothing we can do! We have no means of finding her house what-so-ever and we're not just gonna go parading around London looking for her.

Harry growled frustrated and walked out of the room slamming the door with all his might.

0

Hermione stirred and cracked open an eye. She was in her room and on her bed but there was an unknown force of weight that seemed to be covering her body. She started to move her arms around and felt an arm across her body. Hermione sat up with a start and looked beside her to find a groggy Draco rubbing his eyes and looking up at her with confusion. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw his bare chest. She looked down at herself fully clothed and proceeded to whip off the covers to find Draco in a pair of track pants. Hermione instantly realized and looked at a thoroughly confused Draco.

"May what are you doing?" He asked cautiously as he slowly pulled the covers back over his chilled body.

"N-nothing…Why are you in my bed?"

"I brought you back here last night and didn't want to leave you alone." He said quietly anticipating her reaction. Hermione's eyes widened again as she looked at her left fore-arm. The Dark Mark was still there as dirty and gross as it always was. Heroine just stared at it blankly.

"_That son of a bitch did this to me. My parents made me do this."_ Hermione thought as her rage started to gather and yet again the ground started to shake. "_I can never turn back time; can never be rid of this horrid mark."_ The mirrors started to break and chandelier in the lobby was wobbling dangerously. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Voldemort walked in calmly.

"You," Hermione growled angrily. There was a band and Voldemort flew over the railing outside her door but stopped in mid-air and glided back to Hermione's room once more. The ground continued to shake as Hermione gat angrier realizing that, that was the only thing he had taught her to do so far.

Voldemort waved his hand lazily and the shaking ceased, a small smile appeared on Hermione's face and after announcing that she was going for a walk she exited the room with a light stride. Voldemort quickly turned to Draco.

"I've put a cheering charm on her and I want you to start convincing her how great an honor it is to be in my service. She is upset and terribly missing her old life and I want you to make her forget it and to make her embrace the future. The cheering charm will last twenty four hours so I need you to place her under the charm every morning. I want this to continue for a week. Once a week is up I want you to leave the charm off. If you have succeeded the ground will not shake and she will be okay with her life again. If not put her under the spell for another week. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

0

"Blaise, where is Draco?" Pansy's shrill voice came floating into his ear and seeing as Draco was a part of the question Blaise decided to pay attention. Pansy had been worried for a week. Draco still had not shown up at Hogwarts and Blaise's words of 'he'll be here soon' was getting old.

"He's busy right now and honestly I don't blame him for not coming. I would rather be where he is than here with you any day." Blaise said annoyed and made his way to his dorm. He lied down on his bed and sighed. He felt a hand on his leg and visibly jumped sitting up right ready to tell Pansy off for bugging him when he saw Millicent instead.

"Blaise, I hate to be a bother but…where is Draco?" Blaise sighed. He knew where Draco was. He had been summoned to Hermione's manor last night and had been beside Draco during her Death Eater ceremony. He had never hated himself more than watching her fight against the Dark Lord. He had waned nothing more than to run to her and punch out the Dark Lord, unfortunately Blaise didn't. He believed that certain people were just too innocent to be subjected to such cruelness pureblood, or not. He, himself wasn't innocent and he knew this, neither were most of the Slytherins but Hermione had grown up as a muggle-born and was raised with goodness considering her parents were Death Eaters. Hermione had a pure heart and knew what was right and having such a thing forced on her was cruel.

"Draco is at Devlin Manor. He wasn't aloud to return and is supposed to be helping May adjust to her new life as a Death Eater." Millicent's eyes widened.

"They made her a Death Eater?! B-but she's not ready! What was he thinking?" Blaise only shook his head and sighed.

"Well," Millicent started. "Since Draco is gone I guess that means that we're pretty much in charge here this year," she said pointing at herself and Blaise. "What say you we stir up some fun?" She finished with a small smirk Blaise smirked back as his brain kicked into overload.

Millicent was right. They were in charge and this being their last year at Hogwarts it paid to go out with a bang. Draco wasn't going to be there at all because if he did show up he would be committing suicide, the might as well do something in his honor. McGonagall wouldn't even know what hit her…even if they did get expelled or something like that; it would probably be worth it. Smiling devilishly to himself he turned back to Millicent who had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Tomorrow," he said quietly. "We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

Alright don't forget at least 10 reviews. That's not too much to ask so R&R!!! 


	14. Too Much Cheer?

Chapter 14  Too Much Cheer?

The days passed happily for Hermione who was still under the influence of the cheering charm. It seemed that no matter what people would say to her, whether it be random Death Eaters entering and exiting the house making rude comments to her she would find a loophole in it or just brush it off. If someone said something nice or when she was with Draco she would smiley uncontrollably or lapse into a fit of giggles. Hermione lay on her bed now thinking of just a few days ago when her Mark burned for the first time.

_Hermione glanced down at her arm where there was a burning sensation. It wasn't painful but rather annoying. She had the sudden urge to itch it but instead headed towards the Dark Lord's wing. The closer she got to the wing the less her Mark bothered her. Finally she was directly in front of the Dark Lord and her arm felt back to normal again and she bowed obediently. _

"_How has your week been?" He asked her calmly. Hermione shrugged happily and walked around the room and started to observe her surroundings. It was strange to look at how different her house was from wing to wing. This room for example was made fully of brick and the walls were scattered with random body parts which she knew normally she would find revolting now just found it curious. She stopped walking around and pranced over to the Dark Lord and plopped herself down on his lap and placed her head on his chest happily. _

"_Life is simply fascinating." Hermione said sighing heavily trying to position herself, if possible, closer to the Dark Lord. Voldemort however sat there stiffly unsure of what to do with the woman sitting atop him._too_ much energy?_

"Miss Devlin, what are you doing?" He asked her as he, as roughly as possible, removed Hermione from his lap without intentionally hurting her. Hermione ended falling flat on her ass on the floor but quickly bounced up with a little…

"_Sorry I was trying to get comfortable but to be honest you're a really bony person." She said gleefully. Voldemort's face twisted in anger but that only seemed to make Hermione happier. She started giggling quietly before muttering a 'sorry' and bowing again. "Is there something you wanted from me?" Voldemort's face lit up. _

"_As a matter of fact, there is something you can do." He said as she looked upon him with curiosity. "I wish you to take this," he said pulling out a gold bracelet "and wear it at _all_ times. And while you're at it, why don't you just take this pathetic thing to the dungeons for me." He said producing a bloodied up Muggle from nowhere. _

"_Um…I don't think I really want to touch that…"_

How interesting that fiasco had been. That was one bloody muggle. She felt bad for the human (She was unsure if it had been a man or woman) but the charm she was under made her forget the occurrence just so she could be happy again. Hermione glanced down at her wrist and saw the beautiful bracelet Voldemort had given her. She really liked it. Normally she would've been much more modest and just say she could accept, but then of course she would regret it…she really like this bracelet.

It was so strange for her to be under the cheering charm business. It was awkward because she consciously knew that she was under it, but she was just so happy with everything around her, she never found the time to remove it. It's not like it was doing any harm right?

Well except for that one time…

"_Miss Devlin, good evening," Hermione smiled at the Dark Lord as she took her place at dinner. There were lots of Death Eater's there that night…_

"_Good evening! How was your day?" She asked politely. Some of the Death Eaters sniggered at her while Voldemort just smirked and ignored her. Hermione brushed it off. Who cares what he thinks anyway… _

_Draco sat beside her offering her a smile as he settled into his dinner. As dinner trailed on more and more Death Eaters began to talk about her. She wondered why, she really wasn't doing anything stupid or embarrassing. She began to pay attention to their comments and she was shocked. _

"_So much power…"_

"_Indeed, once she settles, she will be such an asset." _Well what if I just don't want to settle._ Hermione thought. But then again the charm averted her thoughts and she began to listen again. _

"_Beautiful too, wonder if she'll remain Malfoy's puppy forever." Someone joked. _

"_I wonder what she's like in bed, I wonder if Malfoy knows." _Eugh! That's revolting._ This time she looked over at Draco and saw that he thought their comments were just as awful as she did. _

"_Excuse me," She piped up. "If you wish to make such … comments about myself, especially when I'm in the same damn room, you could at least say it to my face. And for all you sick-minded bastards out there, I will never even _dream_ about sleeping with any of you no matter what spell you try to place on me and you will leave Draco out of any insult you have of me." With that she left the room. _

_She was shocked at first that she had even said anything. Normally the charm made her brush off such things, had she gotten rid of it unintentionally? She doubted it as she suddenly began to feel happier as she entered the library and sat down with a book. _

_A few hours later Voldemort came into the library also, the dinner must be over, she thought. He sat next to her and was silent for a few moments. Was he going to punish her for being rude to his guests? She hoped not. _

"_They were being mean first." She said quickly, just in case he really had come to punish her. He simply laughed. _

"_I must admit I wasn't expecting an outburst from you but I'll admit, for you they were being a little indecent." Even though, if he were younger, he might be saying the same things too, he figured he'd act like the nice guy. It was better that way so he could finally take her off that charm. _

"_So what did you do today Devlin?"  
_

"_Well," she began, excited that she wasn't getting in trouble. "First I read three books! It's the most I've ever read in three hours. They were big books too! Then I travelled around my house and I found the potions lab! I accidentally broke a vial and it burst on fire and it made pretty colours so I did it to more of them. I planned on making all new potions but the labels burnt off the vials…" She trailed._

"_You did _what_?!" Voldemort asked. _

"_I broke …vials…"_

"_You _ruined_ my potions stock?! There are potions in that room that don't even exist anymore!" He was really angry now. _I guess I shouldn't have told him that part…_She thought. _

_He proceeded to magically beat her up and then angrily stomped from the room. _

Hermione sighed at that memory. She still had the bruises…

Just then her mark burned again. Hermione looked down at the skull and snake. It wasn't quite so bad anymore. She was so used to it now. On the plus side she hadn't done anything gross yet…maybe it wasn't so bad being a Death Eater.

She got up and once more made her way to the Dark Lord's chambers. He sat in his chair, as usual as she bowed to him. She then sat cross legged on the floor and looked up at him.

"Isn't that chair uncomfortable?" Voldemort looked down at her.

"No. Stand up." Hermione sighed but of course she was happy to do whatever it took to make the Dark Lord happy, she thought sarcastically. Maybe this happy charm was wearing off?

"What is it that you would like?" She asked fully standing now.

"I have made you a list of potions that I want you to make for me and stock them neatly in my potions room." He said handing her a list. Hermione almost laughed. Funny that she would just be thinking of that incident…

"Okay," She said. "Can I take this charm thing off now? It's actually kind of starting to irritate me…" Voldemort was taken back by her words. So she knew she was under the spell? Interesting…

"Are you going to be good?" He asked.

"Might as well, got nothing else better to do." She replied. He then nodded and released her from the spell. She immediately felt angry again as she looked down at the list of potions he had given her. How dare he make her re-fix something that was an accident of his own doing? If he hadn't put her under the cheering charm she would never have found the colours of fire so bloody amusing and it would've never happened.

_Wow…_she thought._ That cheering charm was working more than I realized…_

The ground gave a quick quiver as she looked at the list again before she regained her self-control. She really did have nothing to do anyway, what would a few potions do to her?

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

Okay so it's really short, I know but I was in a rush and I figured it has been over a year since I updated so I might as well put something up. I had a spur of the moment idea and I decided to run with it. Currently I'm outta gas so when my brain fills with another idea I'll happily update again. If you review and idea, it might end up in my story!

Reviews Inspire!!


	15. Interrogation

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 - Interrogation**

Draco sat watching silently by the door as Hermione made potion after potion. It was strange how she channeled her anger these days. Instead of taking it out on everyone else as she probably wanted to, instead she channeled her anger into her magic, her magic into the potions. Voldemort especially was very pleased with this; he had this theory that it was making the potions stronger and more unique.

Draco believed every word, each time she got zoned in to her potion she began to glow as the magic poured out of her. Merlin knew what she was really making. Voldemort didn't care. As long as it hurt people.

Hermione finished yet again another potion. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out multiple vials, carefully storing the potion before returning the vials to the cabinet. She then moved towards the sink and washed her hands thoroughly before turning towards the door. She smiled as she recognized his presence.

"Hey," She said shyly. She knew he enjoyed her and her company but was still very shy when she realized she was being watched. She had become such an introvert compared to her old personality that she was scared to open up now in case she lashed out. She was getting better though, Draco noted. She never used to talk before.

"What are you working on?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip while looking over her shoulder at the potion book lying on the table.

"Something that has to do with sizzling people's insides…slowly over time…I can't really pronounce the name." She said it with such ease that he wondered just how far gone she really was. Did she realize that she was losing herself too? Or was it just him? Oh the months of torture that he shouldn't of let her go through…

"Do you want to take a break and come with me?" He asked politely. Hermione smiled again as she blushed and glanced at the ground. She fiddled with the ties on her apron as she apparently thought it over. She looked up again and smiled.

"Sure." This time Draco smiled and held out a hand to her. She undid her apron, threw it across the table and walked to him. It had been a while since she had been with him in a friendly encounter; she was strictly business these days.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek when she was close enough. Hermione blushed and did something strange with her arm so that her hand was on his shoulder. He mentally shrugged, as long as she was letting him touch her he didn't care.

He lead her out of the South wing and towards the back doors of the house and out to the gardens. Hermione smiled once more.

"It's been so long since I've been out here!" She exclaimed. It was the first thing Draco had heard her say happily. He reveled in it. The sound was beautiful and by this time foreign.

"It's gotten better," he commented. "The agapanthuses' are new and those roses over there," he pointed to a distant corner where the most beautiful roses, the colours, deep purple and black grew. "I planted them for you."

"You planted them all by yourself?" She asked incredulously. Draco smiled as he moved to place his other arm around her waist and hold her to him. He would never let her go.

"Yep, I did every one of them. If you don't believe I've cased the clothes I wore in a box in my bedroom as proof. They're filthy" Hermione laughed as she stared into his eyes. She quickly glanced back at the roses and then him again. You bet he cased his clothes as proof, he had been waiting for this moment with him and Hermione for ages now, where she would be his once more.

"Thank you. They're very beautiful." _You are very beautiful_ he thought.

"Your welcome," He smiled down at her as the sun set behind them. What a romantic scene this could be. Hermione's hands rested on his strong arms before she slid them up to behind his neck.

It had been a really long time since she felt anything except anger; this was such a change it was throwing her off slightly. Draco was so perfect, she thought randomly. She blushed again and looked away from his eyes. Damn all this blood rushing to her face!!

Draco took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so he could look at her once more. Her perfect brown eyes shimmered in the dimming light, it was captivating.

"I missed you, a lot." He confessed. Hermione absently placed her hand on his cheek. She felt so free right now. She had been so closed up in herself for what seemed like forever and now she was just open. Finally open to express some emotion. Happiness, love, passion, some more happiness…

"I've missed you so much." She said. She'd shut him out for too long and now here he was, pulling her back out. How long had it been anyway, a couple of months? She couldn't even remember! How awful… Draco smiled once more as he lowered his face to hers. He hesitated momentarily before he kissed her.

It was so soft; it was like her first time kissing all over again. His hair was so soft in-between her fingertips and his lips so warm against hers. His arm squeezed her waist softly as he brought her even closer to him.

Finally he pulled back and kissed random parts of her face, her eyelids, cheek, chin, forehead, everything that his lips could reach. Hermione giggled softly as he moved to kiss her lips once more.

"Looks like you really did miss me Draco." Draco groaned as his head dropped to her neck and his lips moved softly down to her collar bone and back up to her ear lobe again.

"You have no idea." Hermione smiled as he continued his administrations to her neck. She remembered back in the day when she questioned her sanity each time she had sent Harry and Ron away. It was no longer necessary to question that sanity, the reason was obvious.

It was Draco that she wanted to be with. He loved her, she knew and Harry and Ron probably would've given up on her by now. Although this isolation she went through probably never would have happened with them…

Her thoughts trailed and she reasoned with herself everything that happened and the what if's and such. Who knows what it would have been like if she was with Harry and them, for all she knew, her parents, Voldemort, they could've tracked them all down and killed them. Maybe in a way, Hermione had kept them safe. Maybe all this shit she had to put up with was making her a stronger person.

Would she have been able to face anything and everything if she had stayed sheltered and out of any harm with the Order? Would she have been totally defeated within two seconds with her delusions of being able to fight when really she couldn't?

It seemed to her that all the pluses ended with Draco and right where she was. That had to mean something right? That she was doing the right thing and that everything would work out in the end. She would get back to Harry and Ron in the end and she would be with Draco for all of her life and Voldemort would one day perish and she could live freely once more.

Hermione sighed as Draco kissed her again, what a wonderful man, she thought. Just then they heard a cough from behind them and broke apart. Standing in the entrance to the garden was Voldemort himself. Wow could he ever ruin a mood! Hermione and Draco broke apart and bowed to him respectfully before the man began to talk.

"I would like the two of you to come with me if you please." He spoke. Hermione and Draco nodded silently and followed him as he turned and strode from the garden back inside.

It seemed as if they had been walking for … a really long time, considering they were inside a house. Hermione was sure she had never explored this far before ever. How big was this house?! Suddenly Voldemort stopped and turned around to face them again. Hermione glanced at her surroundings quickly.

They were standing in a dark and dank hallway the lighting coming from torches on the wall, how medieval, Hermione thought. The floor was stone as was the walls and Hermione finally noticed that she was cold. Really cold…she looked down at her arms and saw goose-bumps were very evident on her skin. Draco, who apparently had been watching her, quickly wrapped his cloak around her leaving him in a wife-beater. He didn't seem to mind the slightest but Hermione leaned into his side anyway, in attempt to keep him warm too. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders but kept his focus on the Dark Lord.

He was smiling, slightly; it was hard to tell with the crappy lighting. But he extended his arms as if saying 'group hug!' and smiled for sure this time.

"Devlin, Malfoy, this is your first experience with interrogation. I want you to listen closely, remember everything, that way when I need you two to do this next time, I won't have to be here." He seemed to be chuckling on the inside or something. There was just something sickly twisted to this man's humour. He magically opened the door and gestured them to walk in. "After you two."

Draco and Hermione made their way into the room. It was more of a torture chamber than a room. The first thing Hermione saw were the handcuffs on the wall and the different tools of torture hanging on the walls. She had sick-minded parents. This was disgusting. Who had a room like this in their house?! Hermione then looked to see whom the handcuffs were connected to and saw a bushel of mouse-grey hair and … Tonks!

"Tonks!" Hermione shouted. She ran to the woman being held captive in her home and held her. Her face was splotched with blood and her clothes were torn and ripped. "Oh Tonks, I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"We don't blame you Hermione. Merlin knows what you've been forced into here. Oh Hermione it's so good to see you."

"My goodness, how long have you been here?" Hermione asked, no longer aware of anything around her. All there was were Tonks and herself. Were Draco and Voldemort even still in the room?

"I don't know! I've lost count…I can't exactly tell time in here." She noted. Hermione looked around once more and silently agreed.

"How did this happen to you?" Hermione moaned. This was horrible.

"Oh Mione, we were so close. We had a lead about Voldemort's Horcruxs and we were like five seconds away when we got ambushed! Our source was lying on the ground stabbed to death by the looks of it. Oh Hermione!" Tonks wailed into the girls arms.

"I'm so sorry Tonks. I wish I could help you!"

"Oh Hermione can't you? Isn't there a way out of this hell?" She pleaded.

"I don't even know where I am! I got guided here and I bet you the second I walk out the door I'll never find my way back. I didn't even know this part of the house existed!" Tonks cried harder and harder.

"Please don't leave me yet Hermione," Hermione held tighter to Tonks. Only know did she notice how bad the woman smelt. Hermione's nose crinkled. This chick needed a shower. Did I just think that? Hermione asked herself scandalized. She needed to get her head straight!

"I'll do what I can to help you okay Tonks, but I can only do so much!"

"I understand Hermione."

"I'll try to visit you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. Thank you so much my dear child!"

"Anything," Hermione then exited the room. The second she closed the door she was faced with Voldemort and Draco looking at her proudly.

"Well done Devlin." Hermione was immediately confused.

"What?"

"You just milked the information out of that weak Order member. Good job. I can't wait till next time." With that he gave one last sick twisted smile and wisped away. Hermione's mouth opened with a pop. She was horrified with herself. She really did just find out everything that someone like Voldemort would never have gotten so easily. Hermione stood her mouth slack and her body numb.

"What have I done?"

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

All done :)

Reviews Inspire!


	16. Decisions

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you…The sixteenth chapter!!! Yeah I know, I'm being dramatic. Not my fault I'm a little excited. Sorry for the late update those of you readers still dedicated to this story. Review me and lemme know your thoughts. It much easier that way to update. **

**Chapter 16**

Days, weeks, maybe months, passed by; she couldn't be sure. Who knew these days? No windows, no clocks, no light…no nothing. This room was hell on Earth and silent. It was rare when the brunette visited. She was always very unhelpful and she began to think that maybe Hermione liked that she was in her own personal torture chamber. Had she really turned to the Dark side? Maybe not, maybe she really was in a hopeless situation. After all, as far as she knew, Voldemort was living in this house. That couldn't be easy.

She stared around her at the four walls incasing her. She couldn't really see much. No matter how long she stared at the inky blackness her eyes never adjusted. Maybe there was really nothing to see and she was already dead floating into nothingness, lost from the world. Tonks then moved her arms to see if it were true but pain coursed through her at the slightest flinch and she knew she was still alive. What she wouldn't give to die right now.

Was this what they wanted? For her to die? Well, she thought, the succeeded. She was sitting cross-legged on what felt like stone or concrete, both unpleasant and cold. Her skin had permanent goose bumps and an awesome case of the sniffles and coughs had begun quite some time ago. Was it possible to die from the cold like that? When wet maybe, but when dry? Who knew…

Just then the door creaked open and a blinding strip of light flooded the room.

"Hermione," Tonks croaked. She hadn't realized how dry her throat had become. When was the last time she ate or drank something? Hmmm…

"I don't think so." Said a cold hard voice; Tonks didn't even need to think about who that voice belonged to.

"Can I help you?" She rasped. Wow, she really needed to work on that. She had at least pretend to have a little strength left, she was in the Order for goodness sakes.

"Oh, prisoners can always help." He replied. He then shut the door and she was immersed in darkness once more. Was he still in the room? She couldn't tell. She sighed and hung her head forward. Maybe if she was disrespectful, he would kill her.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't tend to help ugly snakes, but hey if you got someone pretty up in here I might be able to offer my services." She did get some sort of reaction. Voldemort proceeded to kick her, really hard, in the stomach. Tonks almost smiled. Hell a few more small jabs and she was done for.

"Don't talk to me that way you piece of shit." Voldemort spat.

"My bad, did I forget to mention that I don't listen to ugly snakes too?" The Cruciatus Curse was used this time. Tonks didn't even scream. She could feel her life slipping away.

"Do you really wish to die you filthy Half-blood?"

"Yes," Tonks whispered. As a side mental note she scoffed in her mind that he called her a filthy half-blood, making him filthy as well. What a hypocrite. She could almost feel his smirk. It was coming.

"Well too bad for you. You won't be dying today. I actually have a use for you." He said. Tonks wanted to cry. No! She had to die. One more day, one more hour, one more second in this hell-hole and she would find away to produce a gun and shoot herself.

"I don't plan on doing anything you ask me to."

"Oh but you will. Imperio!"

-

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco, beautiful, perfect Draco there staring at her with his piercing blue-grey eyes. This too startled her.

"I – I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up."

"How are you?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione stared. Was he being hostile, or was it just her?

"Draco, what's wrong."

"Nothing Hermione, must you insist on asking me questions this early in the morning. Is it really that impossible just to lay right beside me and not say anything and just let me enjoy my silent time with you?" He asked a bit too strongly for just waking up.

"Draco I," She whispered. What had she done?

"I'm sorry," he said. "Just a little worked up." So something was going on.

"What are you worked up about?"

"Damnit Hermione and your questions!" He said again. Hermione sighed slightly frustrated.

"Well you can't just bring something like that up and not talk about it, that's just baiting the other person on. Obviously I'm going to be worried and wondering what's upsetting you." Draco raised his eyebrows staring at her critically.

"It bothers you when something is upsetting me?" He asked. This hurt Hermione.

"Of course I do, you self-centered oaf! You think I put up with this place because I like it? Of course you wouldn't notice anything I feel towards you because your so wrapped up in yourself," she ranted on getting angrier by the minute. Just then she felt his cool lips press against hers, silencing her for the moment.

She then proceeded to push him off and glare at him. How dare he?

"Hermione, I didn't mean it that way…it's just…I love you and I know it's been forever since you were all bottled up and stuff but sometimes you seem to space out, to get lost in yourself again and stop reacting to anything I say or do. So sometimes I wonder if you still feel or if you're still angry with the world. You haven't noticed this about yourself because I don't know why, but I'm so un-self-centered that I noticed this." He shot back. Hermione stared at him blankly. Was she really still like that?

"I'm …sorry…" she mumbled looking down at the bed-sheets instead of his face.

"Don't worry," He kissed her again. "I think there is something wrong with Tonks." He finally spit out. He was also so un-self-centered to notice that Hermione really cared for this woman and figured it be best if he too took a tiny bit of interest in his cousin so he didn't look like a jerk.

"What do you mean there is something wrong with her?" She asked all of a sudden frantic.

"She was walking around the house the other day, meaning she's not in the right state of mind. I think she might be under the Imperious Curse…"

"Has she showered?" Hermione asked. It was the first thing that came to her mind when someone mentioned the outside of the hell hole that existed in her house. She knew if she were in there the first thing she would want is a shower.

Draco however continued to stare at her as if she were an alien.

"Are you joking? I tell you your friend is under a curse and you ask if she's showered?" He seemed appalled.

"If I were her I would want a shower, I making sure she's being cared for, Imperious Curse or not. I should go find her. Help her…" She said absent-mindedly as she stood and made her way to her closet. Draco continued to stare after her as she moved around the room.

_Has she showered?_ That was the only thing he could think about. Something like that sounded so strange from Hermione's lips. That would be something…something he would say…about something in which he couldn't care about. Did this mean Hermione didn't care as much as he thought she did about his cousin? What did this mean? He couldn't be losing his compassionate Hermione to the _evil _side!

-

Hermione thought as she walked around her room in attempt to get herself dressed to go find Tonks. All she could think about was her first reply to Draco. _Has she showered?_ What kind of monster had she become? She wasn't even thinking about if Tonks was alright! She wasn't even thinking about what Voldemort might want with her. If he would use her to infiltrate the Order or … whatever he wanted her for! The only thing she had asked was if she showered. What was wrong with her?!

Hermione tried and tried to get the proper reaction out of her and the only thing that came remotely close to panic was when she wondered if Tonks was to lure Harry and Ron into her mansion. It seemed as if she didn't care for anyone but those two anymore. That couldn't be right. What was WRONG with her?

-

Voldemort watched from his magical mirror as Hermione dressed herself. He felt as if he could feel both their thoughts radiating through his mirror. He munched on his popcorn happily as he thought to himself of the developments happening inside the teenage girl. What a monster and amazing follower she would be. A couple more months.

She was the bendy kind. Right now she was part of the Order because that is what had consumed her life. She was now reacting more as a Death Eater now because this was what was consuming her life. She lived, ate, and breathed Death Eater-ness. She literally ate with a crowd of Death Eater's per night, visited him frequently, and slept in the same bed as Draco Malfoy every night. Yes, a couple more months would do it.

Now for the fate of Hermione's friend Tonks…

Voldemort looked over to his bed where the woman in question sat with her eyes wide and blank. She was completely silent and seemed to be staring at nothing in particular.

What shall we do with her?

She was currently under the Imperious curse yes, that was obvious, but should he take it that one step farther and strip her of every thought and memory she's ever had? Take away everything in her head and replace it with the things he wanted? Should he give her back to the Order under a spell that kept her bound to him through her mind? Should he use her at all or keep her in the dungeons?

Decisions…decisions…

-

-

-

-

-

-

I think that's where I'll leave it today folks. I'll try to update sooner this time but I'm going through a lot of busy-ness right now.

Reviews Inspire!


	17. Good Girl

She walked with purpose. She knew where she was going. She knew what she had to do and how to do it. She traveled the streets in quiet haste, her destination moments away. As she passed the gate she felt giddy, she would get rewarded for this. She was being such a good girl. A smile graced her lips as she stood in front of the houses of eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place and imagined number twelve. As the door appeared she knew nothing would go wrong, the Dark Lord was flawless as always. She opened the door and entered the hallway light and wooden walls greeting her eyes. How long had it been since she'd laid eyes on wood? She wondered, the last walls she remembered were stone, it was cold there...

The thought was erased and she couldn't remember just what she'd been thinking but it didn't matter now, she was where she was supposed to be.

"Tonks?!" Tonks looked behind her to the stairs and saw a boy with black hair and incredibly green eyes. That was the one. The one _he_ said would be bad. The boy ran to her and hugged her in jubilation. Tonks cringed from the touch. Was he pretending to be nice so I don't kill him?

"Tonks, we've been so worried! How did you get away? We've been trying to reach Hermione so she could help maybe or something, and how - - Tonks?" Tonks stared down at the boy with the green eyes he seemed confused...Maybe I should kill him now? But no, the Dark Lord said he was for later. It was the red haired boy who was to go first...

"I need to see...R...Ron." She smiled at how good she'd remembered his name. The Dark Lord would be pleased. Green-eyed boy smiled at her and laughed.

"Tonks I will never get you, come on, they're all in the kitchen. Ron, Lupin, everyone!" He was so excited. He lead her down to the kitchen which she realized was familiar. She had been here before...but when?

"Tonks!!" Shouts of her name came from all corners of the room and she was bombarded by hugs and welcomes. She figured she was supposed to smile at these people, so she did. And then she spotted the red-head. Ron.

"Wotcher!" He shouted to her, rising from his chair, food still stuffed in his ...that was something she'd heard a lot. Had she used that word before? Ron came around the table and waited for everyone to clear so he too could hug her. Finally it was his turn and his arms wrapped around her and she jabbed the needle into him just as she was told, pushed and retracted it faster than light.

"Ow!" He jumped back. Tonks smiled quickly.

"I'm sorry Ron! I must have nicked you with my nail! It's good to see you!" and she hugged him again. Ron brushed it off and returned the hug before heading back to his food dragging her with him. She sat down beside him and he laughed and told her stories. Told her how worried everyone was and what a miracle it was that she had returned. How had she escaped? Where was she taken to? Was she alright? Hurt? She repeated her instructions, 'It was a lucky opportunity,' 'I'm fine'. No one saw her hand just a slight bit away from Ron's, no one saw her dump half a vial of a certain liquid on his food. No one suspected. A good girl. Good girl indeed. Just as Ron polished off his plate was when the first signs of the poison started. Ron rubbed his tummy, a grim expression on his face.

"I'm not feeling to good." He said. "I think I ate too much..." The second the words were out of his mouth he curled over in pain and retched on the floor. People 'ew'd' and many rushed to his side. Tonks smiled. My Love, the poison, had worked wonderfully. She would leave now and chaos would consume and after three days of intense illness, Ron would be dead. Tonks waited at the table waiting for her master to call her back. Any minute now...

Just then she felt a tug on her pocket and watched the green-eyed boy pull the syringe she'd used on Ron out of her pocket. His eyes were wide. The boy stared at her, his face going red. Tonks looked away she didn't care, any second now her Lord would call her and she would disappear. Any second...

The last think Nymphadora Tonks saw was a flash of blinding green light before she closed her eyes for good and fell off the bench to the stone ground.

**

Voldemort giggled in glee. Not only did he succeed in killing another of Potter's friends but the useless shell of a girl he'd used for the job was exposed of too. Without his help! How convenient. Now Potter was alone. No Weasley, no Devlin; the joy of his success welled inside him. He was so close to winning! Now all he needed to do was get that girl to go back! The only glitch, she needed to return to him after the deed was done. Perhaps if he had it his way, he wouldn't have to kill Harry Potter after all!

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N Hey so this is incredibly short I know but I had gotten a few reviews to update and I felt I should! I've actually been ridiculously busy so I just haven't really had time to harvest ideas about this so I apologize but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope this is satisfactory till then!


End file.
